Only True Feelings
by jasire potter
Summary: Que eligirias entre el amor y el deseo... dificil decisión para Hermione y para cualquiera! ... MANDA REVIEWS!
1. Entre velos

Only True Feelings.

**1. Entre velos.**

--Hermione… Hermione- se oía a lo lejos- Hermione!! 

De pronto sintió una sacudida, un rayo de luz cayó sobre los ojos marrones de aquella chica de cabello alborotado.

--Que pasa??- dijo mientras se frotaba la cabeza debido a un fuerte dolor que lograba ponerle la vista borrosa- En donde estoy??

--Estas bien??- le decía un chico de hermosos ojos verdes. Ella sintió una suave brisa matutina sobre su rostro que la hizo reaccionar.

--Pero que estoy haciendo aquí Harry??!!- dijo alarmada dándose cuenta que se encontraba fuera de los terrenos del castillo tirada en pleno césped frente al lago.

--Es lo que me gustaría saber.

--No se… te juro que no se

--Es mejor que te lleve a la enfermería- la tomo del brazo notando que se tambaleaba un poco.

--No, no es necesario

--Pero mírate!! Parece que no has dormido en días!!.

--No Harry, mejor dime que hora es??

--Las siete y media

--Que??!! Tengo que ir a cambiarme y a desayunar… voy a llegar tarde a clases!! Vamos Harry!!- lo tomo del brazo y corrió hacia el castillo dejando al chico mas confuso que nunca.

Al llegar a la sala común Hermione subió corriendo a los dormitorios sin darle importancia al chico que dejaba confundido. Tenía miedo, por algún motivo se detuvo de golpe y observo su cama, no sabía por que pero no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado esa noche, no sabía por que despertó en el césped, no sabía nada, pero la urgencia que tenia por no llegar tarde a clases hizo que saliera de trance y empezara a ponerse la túnica y bajo. Observo que no había ya nadie en la sala común, miro el dorado reloj de pared y vio que ya eran las ocho treinta, "_media hora tarde!!, esto solo me pasa a mi!!",_ decía mientras salía corriendo por el retrato de la señora gorda.

Llegó a las mazmorras toco la puerta y trato no pensar en que lo que le esperaba:

--Profesor me permi…- pero antes de que terminara la frase, el Profesor Snape la miro sin expresión.

--Señorita Granger, llegando tarde??.

--Es que estaba…

--Y sin pedir permiso para hablar...- pensó un momento y empezó a pasearse por entre los escritorios- quiero saber por que llegó tarde

_--_Es que yo_…-"piensa Hermione!! piensa!!"-_ yo… me quede arreglando… unos pergaminos, si eso, unos pergaminos.

--No me diga, 50 PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR!!- grito frustrado por no poder hacer nada mas.- y quiero hablar con usted cuando termine la clase.- Hermione miro el salón y vio que el único lugar vació y para ponerle una cereza al pastel era un lugar delante de Malfoy que la miraba con burla mientras tomaba asiento.

--Llegando tarde sangre sucia??- susurro él rubio.

--De saber que iba a sentarme delante de ti algún día no hubiera siquiera estudiado en Hogwarts-- dicho esto no oyó ni un sonido más de los labios de Draco.

Lo poco que quedaba de clase se termino, al levantarse Hermione volteo a ver a sus amigos que le hacían señas de que la esperaban afuera, ella solo se limito a afirmar con la cabeza, en verdad estaba muy nerviosa, observo que todos los alumnos salían del salón para acercarse al detestable profesor Snape. Carraspeo con la garganta y continúo:

--Profesor, quería hablar conmigo??

--Así es señorita Granger, como se sintió esta mañana??

--Di… disculpe??

--Tiene problemas de audición??, le pregunte que como se sintió esta mañana

--Pues bien, gracias- mintió

--Sé muy bien lo que trama y me temo que con ese comportamiento su futuro en Hogwarts corre peligro- dijo con una cínica sonrisa- Retírese, que ya tengo suficiente con verle la cara una clase entera.

La chica salio del aula sin saber que rayos estaba pasando, se dirigió al Gran Comedor y vio que un pelirrojo se acercaba a ella.

--Hermione, estas bien??

--Si Ron gracias- continuo caminando, realmente estaba confundida.

--Y te castigo??

--Claro, gracias- respondió sin sentido, dando la vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida del Gran Comedor, realmente tenia que averiguar que estaba pasando así que decidió ir a los dormitorios a ver si algo podía encontrar ahí, iba tan profunda en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que había una persona frente a ella.

--Estupida!! No ves por donde vas Granger??

--Tranquilo Malfoy fue un accidente- le decía ella un poco distraída, el rubio se dio la vuelta sin mirar atrás bajo las escaleras dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor y se perdió de vista.

"_Pero que rayos esta pasando??!!, demonios!!- _pensó mirando su reloj-_ ya es tarde!, no querré llegar tarde por segunda vez, mejor me voy a clases"_

Las clases pasaron y el azul claro del cielo se torno de un azul marino estrellado, ya no sabia que pensar, solo sabía que tenía mucho sueño y que ya era tarde, había entrado a la sala común y vio que no había nadie debido a que ella había pasado las ultimas horas en la biblioteca así que sin pensarlo subió a los dormitorios, se puso su pijama e inmediatamente se acostó y en cuanto puso la cabeza sobre la almohada cayo en profundos sueños. Comenzó a soñar con su tan amado colegio, recorría todos los pasillos, aquellos que dejaría al finalizar el año, los iba a extrañar tanto, las paredes, los salones, los profesores, todo… pero había algo raro en todo esto… _"en donde están todos??"_ se preguntaba continuamente, de pronto todo lo que ella veía se torno borroso, como si fuera caminando entre velos.

**...-------------------...-------------------...-------------------...-------------------...-------------------...**

No podía dormir, llevaba días sin poder hacerlo, _" mi ultimo año en esta madriguera, nada de lo que esta aquí en Hogwarts me agradaría llevarme como recuerdo" _se repetía tal vez con la esperanza de convencerse así mismo, pero aun no podía dormir, algo lo inquietaba, se sentó sobre su cama, se revolvió la rubia cabellera se levanto con solo unos boxers puestos y se dispuso a observar la noche, realmente estaba profundo en sus pensamientos, no sabia que es lo que iba a hacer cuando saliera de ahí, su futuro le preocupaba un poco… de pronto algo lo saco de trance, _"que es eso??!!"_ veía algo acercarse al lago, al parecer era una figura femenina, con cabello un poco largo que ondeaba con el soplar del viento, _"seguramente solo era una chica que quería observar el lago"_, pero ella no se detuvo, seguía caminando, "_En cualquier momento alguien la va a ayudar"_, siguió observando a la chica que no se inmutaba ante la presencia del agua, caminaba y caminaba no se detenía ni siquiera cuando sus pies ya estaban dentro de él, seguía avanzando, _"alguien la tiene que ayudar!!," _se repetía alarmado mientras se ponía un pantalón y bajaba corriendo esperando no ser testigo de una tragedia, cuando llego a la salida de Hogwarts a los terrenos, pudo divisar a la chica que ya tenia poco mas de medio cuerpo en el agua y aun seguía caminando. Corrió hacia ella y al llegar vio la chica tenia los ojos cerrados pero aun seguía caminando, Draco tubo que meterse al lago a pesar del frió otoñal que cubría la noche; cuando la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a la orilla… _"Granger!! Pero que es esto??, por esto baje todas esas escaleras y me metí al lago??!!"_ pero aun no la soltaba, _"wow, nunca te mire de tan cerca, debo admitir que no estas del todo mal sangre sucia", _paso dos dedos por el rostro de la chica, estaba helada, _"jaja que ridículo haría si alguien me viera aquí contigo" _, seguía profundamente dormida_,"te dejo aquí??... seria divertido jaja!, mejor solo te boto en la enfermería"_, el chico la tomo en sus brazos y con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos para no despertarla se la llevo a la enfermería. Por fin llego y vio que estaba desierta, la recostó en la primera cama que había y la miro _"por fin, ahora me voy, me tendré que dar un baño no valla ser que me contagies algo"_, pensó mirándola con una sonrisa inconsciente quizá por verla tan vulnerable, y se marchó.

* * *

**Chap corregido jeje! Digamos que me di cuenta de algunas fallas pero ya quedo lixtisimo asi que les agradeceria Reviews please!! Bye bye**


	2. La voz y un beso inolvidable

**2. La voz y un beso inolvidable.**

Sintió unos rayos de sol que le acariciaban el rostro y unas palabras que la hicieron reaccionar.

--Buenos días señorita Granger, como se encuentra esta mañana??

--Que paso??, en donde estoy??- miro a la enfermera Pomfrey, se levanto de la cama, se tambaleo y volvió a caer en ella.

--No recuerda nada de lo que sucedió??- Hermione estaba mirando al suelo como si ahí fuera a encontrar la respuesta, pero no emitió ni un solo sonido- esta bien Hermione no trates de recordar nada en este momento, lo que necesitas es reposar.

--No, no, yo necesito ir a mi habitación.- dijo levantándose.

--Creo que no le gustaría ir por los pasillos del colegio en pijamas.

--Que??- Hermione se miro y se quedo mas sorprendida de lo que estaba.- ay no!!- se puso una mano en la frente y decidió sentarse de nuevo.

--No se preocupe, es fin de semana y no va a necesitar su uniforme, mientras tanto esta noche se quedara aquí.

--Ya es sábado??!! Pero que pasa?? La ultima ves que estaba despierta era miércoles!!

--Pues al parecer el estrés de la escuela decidió dormirla por un par de días, se quedara en observaciones.

--Pero yo…

--Ningún pero, se queda en observaciones y punto- tomo un expediente que estaba a los pies de la cama, lo coloco ahí de nuevo y se fue a su despacho.

"_Pero que es lo que me esta pasando??!!"_Entre mas quería recordar mas le daba vueltas la cabeza así que decidió relajarse para ver si así conseguía algo.

--Hermione estas bien??- se oía desde la entrada de la enfermería, eran Harry, Ron y Ginny que tenían cara de alarmados.

--Si, pero que están haciendo aquí??

--Como que, que estamos haciendo aquí??- dijo el pelirrojo con tono de obviedad - pues venimos a visitarte todas las mañanas desde el miércoles.

--Que fue lo que paso ahora??- Harry la miro sin pensar que interrumpía a Ron.

--No sé, me podrían dejar sola un momento??

--Pero Hermione…- se quejo Ginny.

--Por favor, realmente necesito estar sola.

--Esta bien, vamos chicos después regresamos a verla.- y Ron los encamino hacia la salida de la enfermería.

Estaba tan preocupada, tenía los ojeras como si no hubiera dormido en días, no se dio cuenta cuando la noche volvió, solo sabía que tenía sueño de nuevo, ella no quería dormir aun, pero sus parpados se cerraban poco a poco hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida.

Ahí estaba otra vez, en los pasillos desolados de Hogwarts, pensándolo bien no le importaba tanto que estuvieran solos, de esa manera podía observarlos con tranquilidad y sin que nadie la molestara, había un lugar que le gustaba tanto, tenía que ir para observarlo y que jamás se borrara de su mente ese recuerdo. Desde la Torre mas alta del colegio se tenía una vista maravillosa en donde Hermione iba cada vez que quería meditar o simplemente estar sola y relajarse.

...--------------------...---------------------...----------------------...------------------...

"_P__ero que me pasa??!!" _se repetía enojado, eran las dos de la mañana y se había despertado, a partir de ahí ya no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, de nueva cuenta decidió ir a asomarse a la ventana para ver si algo emocionante podría ocurrir, quería ocupar su cabeza en otra cosa que no fuera su futuro ni su padre, nada de eso le agradaba pensar, pero no vio nada, _"tengo que salir a caminar, no puedo seguir así!",_ tomo un pantalón y un suéter negro, salio de los dormitorios y con las manos en los bolsillos decidió dar una vuelta.

Inconscientemente sus pasos lo llevaron al lago, tal vez esperaba ver algo mas que las estrellas reflejadas en él.

Todo estaba desierto, y de nuevo esa sensación tan detestable que tenia cada vez que su padre le exigía que hacer con su futuro lo recorrio de pies a cabeza, "_Ya no puedo seguir asi"_ dio la vuelta caminando hacia la entrada del castillo, miro el portón, las ventanas, la torre mas alta que era de Astronomía y allí estaba ella pasando por una de las ventanas subiendo las escaleras, _"Tal vez quiera saltar, si yo fuera ella lo haría, jaja!" _pero al imaginar a la chica cayendo algo extraño oprimio su pecho, no lo pensó dos veces y fue hacia la torre.

Después de tantas escaleras temía no encontrarla ahí, incluso pensaba que tal vez solo había sido la urgencia de dejar de pensar en su padre, pero ahí estaba ella.

Era una imagen un poco fantasmal, Hermione iba subiendo las escaleras con el camisón blanco que tenia puesto la noche en la que el rubio la había sacado del lago. La siguió con cuidado, de pronto se puso a la par de ella en las escaleras y la observo, tenía los ojos cerrados y no mostraba señales de percatarse que el rubio estaba a su lado, _"que haces aquí otra vez eh?? Y en ese estado de… sonámbula??... ay Granger, no puedo creer que este aquí contigo, bien podría empujarte y fingir que fue un accidente jaja!!"_, sus pasos tan delicados, el ondear de su cabello, algo hacia que Draco no pudiera dejar de mirarla, _"Pero que rayos estoy haciendo!!" _de pronto se detuvieron en la ventana que daba a los terrenos de Hogwarts, era las mas alta de todas, Hermione se paro enfrente de ella y como si tuviera los ojos abiertos una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro disfrutando de la brisa de la noche, la luz de la luna iluminaba su perfil de una forma angelical que dejo a Malfoy mas inconsciente que la misma Hermione, _"... que estoy haciendo aquí?… mirando ese feo cabello que ondea con el aire, y esos labios que se ven tan bien iluminados por la luna…" _sin pensarlo el rubio se fue acercando a la castaña, lo único que el quería era probar lo que por tanto tiempo se quedo observando esa noche, sus labios estaban a un centímetro de unirse cuando de pronto…

--Ron…

--Que??!! Pero que es lo que te pasa?! - _Que le ve a ese idiota??",_ bueno, después de todo estaba dormida, _"si, solo dormida, pero que me pasa?!?!"._

--Hermione… Hermione.

--Ay no!!

--Estas bien??

--Como voy a estar bien Ron!!

--Tranquilízate.

--Como me voy a tranquilizar sí de nuevo estoy tirada en un lugar al que ni siquiera se como llegue!!

--No te acuerdas de nada?? Todavía es de noche, a lo mejor y puedes recordar algo.

--No!! no me acuerdo de nada como siempre!!- Hermione se soltó llorando, estaba desesperada, pero con un torpe movimiento Ron la abrazo en señal de consuelo.

--Tranquila, no llores, todo esto debe tener una solución.

--Pero es que no es posible que no me acuerde de nada- lo miro confundida pero sin soltarlo- pero tu que haces aquí??

--De verdad no te acuerdas de nada…

--Dime algo que no sepa

--Pues… iba a la enfermería haber como seguías y entonces…

--A esta hora??

--Bueno es que… como pensé que la única manera de no molestarte cuando te visitara era que tu no te dieras cuenta pues… decidí ir cuando estabas dormida.- dijo poniéndose mas rojo que su cabello.

--Pero es que a mi no me molesta que me visites, lo que pasa es que hoy no tenia muchas ganas de ver a nadie…- bajo la mirada, realmente estaba muy ruborizada por lo que acababa de decir. Ron la vio con una mirada muy tierna, le limpio una lagrima y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella.--Como me encontraste??- dijo Hermione logrando que Ron se detuviera en el intento.

--Pues yo te vi caminando por ahí cuando venia hacia aca.

--Dije tu nombre??- La chica comenzaba a recordar algo…_"Escuche una voz!!"_

--Hermione estas bien??

--Que?? A si, si estoy bien, entonces me hablaste??

--Te hable??

--Si, cuando estaba dormida.

--Bueno no exactamente te hable, solo dije tu nombre para despertarte, eso fue todo.- Hermione se quedo pensando por unos minutos _"No, pero no fue eso lo que escuche, creo que ni siquiera se parecía a la voz de Ron"_- Hermione, puedo saber en que piensas- dijo el pelirrojo un poco desesperado al ver que la castaña se quedaba callada y sin decir nada.

--No, no estoy pensando… lo que pasa es que tengo un poco de sueño eso es todo.

--Bueno, entonces déjame llevarte a la enfermería, si??

--Si gracias.

Bajaron las escaleras, doblaron la esquina y se perdieron de vista.

El resto de la noche Hermione no pudo dormir pensando en aquella voz que escucho en la torre, _"pero si no era Ron, quien era??, se parecía mas bien a la odiosa voz de… que!!... Jaja que tontería!!…"_

--Señorita Granger, me temo que tiene que quedarse otra noche.- dijo Pomfrey sacándola de trance.

--Que??!!, no pero como?! No, no puedo hacer eso, tengo muchos deberes que hacer y aparte míreme, ya me veo mucho mejor y me siento mucho mejor.

--Pero…

--Por favor.

--Esta bien, esta bien, pero en cuanto me entere de que anda por ahí dormida se regresa inmediatamente, entendido?

--Si

--Su uniforme lo trajo Weasley mientras dormía, tenga cuidado y espero no verla por aquí muy pronto.

--Gracias.

La chica salio de la enfermería, le gustaba tanto caminar por el castillo en la mañana, no importaba si era domingo, miro hacia el lago por una ventana y diviso a dos pelirrojos y un moreno que iban saliendo, iba hacia halla cuando de pronto alguien la intercepto posándose frente a ella sin expresión en le rostro.

--Y ahora que demonios quieres Malfoy!!

--Solo quería decirte que se que es lo que te pasa.

--A si seguro.

--Es obvio no??- dijo mientras daba una vuelta alrededor de ella lentamente analizandola.

--A donde quieres llegar con eso??…- pero se vio interrumpida por un chica de cabello rubio que al parecer era de segundo grado.

--Tu eres Hermione Granger??

--Si, que se te ofrece??

--Me enviaron para darte esto- extendió la mano y en ella había un pedazo de pergamino doblado, Hermione lo tomo y lo desdoblo.

_T__odos te extrañamos mucho, bueno honestamente no creo que tanto como yo. Nos vemos a la orilla del lago con Ginny y Harry. Espero que estés mejor._

_Te quiere Ron._

La chica de cabello alborotado no oculto su emoción al recibir la carta.

--Que es eso Granger??- dijo Draco arrebatándole la carta a Hermione.

--Dame eso Malfoy!!

--El mugroso ese te quiere… es lo mas ridiculo que he oido jajajaja- estallo en risas provocando que Hermione se pusiera colorada.

--BASTA MALFOY!!

--Ay no me digas, vas a llorar.-_ "No, por favor no me mires así"_

--Ya te dije que me dejes en paz!, que es lo que te pasa eh?! Que te hice para que me molestaras!!

--Eres una sangre sucia, no es mas que obvio eso??

--Escúchame, y escúchame bien!!- dijo acorralándolo contra la pared.- Eres la persona mas desagradable que existe!! Eres de lo peor que pueda haber en el colegio!! Eres patético Malfoy!!.

--No tanto como tu sangre sucia!!´

--Eres un idiota, patético, imbecil, pedazo de…

--Uy uy esas palabras no son de una dama...

--Te sorprende?? Ja! Entonces que podría esperar del hijo de un mortifago??- Hermione ya no podía estar más cerca del rubio.

--No te acerques más o no respondo Granger!!

--A si?? Que piensas hacer?? Una maldición imperdonable??

--Algo peor te lo advierto!!

--No tienes el valor…

"_no te acerques mas Hermione!!, no pienso quedarme como idiota parado aquí sin hacer nada!!"_

--No eres mas que un cobarde- dijo sonriendo aliviada. Pero en el momento en que lo miro este le devolvió una sonrisa de cinismo, la tomo de la cintura, se acerco rápidamente a ella y la beso, Hermione se resistió _"pero que haces!... no sigas!_" trato de zafarse pero era imposible ya estaba atrapada en los brazos del rubio y sin darse cuenta dejo de luchar. Draco no pensó ni un segundo en dejar de besarla, el beso iba subiendo de tono, hasta que la inercia hizo que sus labios se separaran.

--Pero que…- Hermione realmente no sabía que decir, estaba demasiado sorprendida.

--Te lo advertí, o me lo vas a negar?... veo que como siempre yo tengo la razón, cuídate sangre sucia.

--Me las vas a pagar Malfoy!!- dijo con odio, realmente nunca nadie le había robado un beso, y menos la persona que mas odiaba en le planeta.

--Mas vale que así sea- dio la vuelta y se perdió de vista.

* * *

**El segundo chap esta hiper listísimo!! Espero que les guste. REVIEWS PLEASE!!**


	3. Indecisas Tentaciones

**Indecisas tentaciones.**

"_Te odio Malfoy!!, no puedo cr__eer que hallas echo algo tan… estupido!!!"_

……………_--------------------------…………………..---------------------------……………………..--------------------------……………_

"_Soy un imbecil!!, que me paso?!,demonios, esta me la pagas Granger!!." _Draco no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, la odiaba, al menos eso creía, pero de alguna manera para el rubio Hermione tenía que pagar por haberlo "provocado".

Se dirigió hacia el lago y pudo ver sus amigos platicando animados, cuando se dieron cuenta de que ella se acercaba Ginny y Harry corrieron a abrazarla, pero el pelirrojo se quedo atrás con una sonrisa y las mejillas al rojo vivo.

--Hermione!! ya te extrañábamos!!- dijo la pelirroja.

--Si Herm!! Como te sientes??- el ojiverde se veía muy feliz por la llegada de su amiga.

--Bien gracias- se limito a decir, realmente su cabeza estaba en otra parte. _"No es posible, ya Hermione! deja de pensar en eso! fue solo una estupides"_ pero realmente no podía, era la primera vez que alguien la besaba de esa manera.

--Chicos, me dejan hablar un momento con Hermione?- reveló el pelirrojo dejando notar sus mejillas que hacían muy buena combinación con su roja cabellera.

--Si claro, ven Harry tenemos que ir a… a… comer, sí a comer.

--Pero…

--Vamonos Harry!!- la chica lo tomo del brazo y se perdieron de vista.

--Hermione, por lo de la carta, yo…

--Gracias me gusto mucho- no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

--No me des las gracias, con verte de vuelta es suficiente, Quieres dar un paseo??

--Si, claro.

Caminaron alrededor del lago sin decir una sola palabra, Ron se veía demasiado nervioso para hablar y Hermione… bueno ella estaba ahí con el, pero su mente seguía en otra parte.

--Herm, llevamos demasiado tiempo de conocernos… jaja todavía puedo recordar cuando nos odiábamos a principio del 1er año…

--Disculpa??, no te escuche.

--Oye, no es por nada pero te estoy tratando de decir algo que es muy importante para mi, por favor no lo hagas mas difícil.

--Lo siento Ron, no quise ofenderte, pero ahora si te escucho.

--Ok, a pesar de la obsesión que tienes por los deberes, empiezo a quererte

--Gracias Ron, supongo que después de tanto tiempo me consideras una amiga…

--No, pero no de esa manera, no se como pero… pero durante este tiempo yo eh… eh empezado a… a verte de otra… otra manera.

--De otra manera??

--Si, mira yo…- pero se vio interrumpido por un fuerte golpe - Aaahh!!- se llevo la mano a la cabeza, realmente le había dolido mucho, al parecer alguien le había lanzado una roca.

--Estas bien Ron??

--Si, eso creo- miro su mano y un pequeño hilo de sangre indico una herida en la cabeza del chico.

--Estas sangrando!, ven vamos a la enfermería.

Hermione tomo a Ron del brazo, no sabía que había pasado, pero se lo imaginaba, _"Malfoy me las va a pagar"_.

--Señor Weasley!!, que ocurrió??- Pomfrey había salido de su despacho mirando asombrada la herida de Ron.

--No lo sé.

--Alguien lo golpeo con una roca.- dijo la castaña.

--Entonces viste quien fue??

--No Ron, no alcance a ver quien fue.

--Muy bien señor Weasley, va a permanecer aquí solo un día, no es tan grave su herida, pero es de cuidado, Hermione, retirate por favor.

--Pero yo…

--Por favor. Caray! Parece que les encanta estar en la enfermería!

--Adiós Ron.

--Nos vemos mañana.- le sonrió cariñosamente y se fue.

Hermione llego a la Sala Común con muy pocas fuerzas, apenas y pudo llegar a su cama, estaba cansada, los parpados le pesaban mas que nunca, necesitaba dormir. Se quito la túnica, se puso su pijama y se metió a la cama.

Se encontraba en la Sala Común, escuchaba unos gritos que provenían de los invernaderos, _"alguien esta en peligro"_, pensó ella, se dirigió hacia el lugar donde provenía el gritó, ella corría y corría y sentía que no avanzaba, sus piernas le pesaban demasiado. Callo de las escaleras y no supo más.

...-------------------...---------------------...-----------------------...---------------

Pensar en aquel beso lo distraía de su constante lucha contra el mismo, no podía resistir mas pensar en la tortura que viviría en casa con su padre cuando Hogwarts terminara, su futuro lo aterraba, no sabía otra manera de canalizar su estrés _" seguramente esta vagando por ahí, sola, inconsciente, en peligro al no saber que es lo que hace… no, no quiero salir!!" _, pero su voluntad era mas poderosa que su mente, tenía que estar con ella, era una necesidad, no podía lograr que saliera de su cabeza y eso, aunque le molestaba por tratarse de Granger, lo que le agradaba era que pensando en ella, no tendría esas visiones de estar en casa con su padre todo el tiempo diciéndole que hacer y adonde ir, sin que el hiciera lo que realmente deseaba. Salio de su habitación con solo un pantalón de pijama puesto, no quería pensar nada mas, solo quería encontrarla tan inmune como siempre. Su visión se nublo cuando la vio tirada en las escaleras, pero esta ves inconsciente a causa del golpe. Corrió hacia ella y sin pensarlo se agacho para saber que era lo que pasaba.

--Granger!!, Granger!!, estas bien??- pero la chica no se movió, ninguno de los llamados que el rubio producía lograban efecto alguno en la castaña.- Hermione!!, contéstame, por favor, despierta!!- la chica comenzó a abrir los ojos y a mirar a Draco con confusión.

--Quien eres??- señaló alarmada.

--Que quien soy??, soy Draco Malfoy.

--Draco Malfoy?? En donde estoy??

--Granger mírame, no me recuerdas?!- _" Dios!! esto es grave!!"_

La chica se reincorporo, se levanto y un fuerte dolor de cabeza la invadió provocando que se tambaleara, pero antes de su caída Draco la sostuvo.

--Quien es Granger??, dime en donde estoy?!- la castaña se ponía cada vez mas histérica, no sabía lo que pasaba, no sabía quien era ni en donde estaba.

--Es Hogwarts!, no recuerdas?, el colegio, estas en la escuela, yo soy… _"espera!!...usa esto!!"-_ soy un amigo tuyo.- la chica lo miro con rareza.

--Ouch!! No me siento bien- dijo tomándose la cabeza.

Ven, te voy a llevar con Pomfrey.

--Quien es Pomfrey??

--Ay no puede ser que no te acuerdes de nada- tomo un brazo de la chica y lo poso en su espalda para darle apoyo, y así se dirigió a la enfermería.

Mientras caminaban Hermione volteaba a todos lados, realmente no reconocía aquellas paredes con las que tanto había soñado.

--Mira, esa puerta de halla es la enfermería, ya vamos a llegar, Hermione no recuerdas nada??, realmente no sabes en donde estas??

--Ay!!, me duele mucho la cabeza.

--Esta bien, es mejor que no trates de recordar por el momento.

Llegaron con Pomfrey pero Draco no contaba con que un pelirrojo también estaba dormido en una de las camas de la enfermería. Draco entro con la castaña del brazo y…_"Demonios!! Ahí esta ese idiota!!... que voy hacer?!"…_

--Te dejaré aquí en la cama, me tengo que ir por que ya es tarde y necesito dormir, de acuerdo??

--No, pero como me puedes dejar en un lugar que ni siquiera conozco??

--Mira, de verdad me tengo que ir, por favor…

--No, por favor, quédate! Siento que puedo confiar en ti! No te vallas…- las lagrimas estaban brotando de sus ojos marrones. _"como?! Como pase de su enemigo a lo único que tiene?… y si ese Weasley despierta?!"._

--Esta bien Hermione, me quedare contigo.

--Gracias…- tomo la mano del rubio y este le correspondió con una tierna sonrisa que le hizo sentir mariposas en el estomago.

--No me tienes que agradecer-_"que suaves son sus manos… no, no!! que te pasa Draco, recuerda que eres un Malfoy y que ella es una sangre sucia, solo eso"_ Draco desvió la mirada y aparto su mano de la de Hermione.

--Pero que hacen a esta hora ustedes dos aquí??!!- Pomfrey entro a toda prisa alarmada por la hora que era.

--La encontré tirada en las escaleras, una mestiza en el suelo ja! y al parecer no recuerda nada.

--O no!! voy por el director, quédense aquí, no se muevan ya regreso.- salió a toda prisa hacia el despacho del director.

--Nos vemos después, me tengo que ir.

--Espera- lo detuvo tomando su mano de nuevo- Mestiza??

--Es algo… mmm poco común, un poco despectivo.

--Y por que me llamaste asi??

--Yo… solía odiarte.- se dio la vuelta y se alejo de la enfermeria.

Corría por los pasillos sin pensar a donde iba, no sabía por que había dicho "_Solía odiarte??... que acaso ya no??"_, llegó a los dormitorios, apoyó la frente sobre la fría pared y comenzó a tratar de ordenar sus ideas, realmente quería acercarse a ella, y su oportunidad se estaba presentando, "_Hermione no recuerda nada, puedo aprovechar esto… ya no me odia… ni yo a ella" _y con ese ultimo pensamiento se quedó dormido.

Entre luces la cortina revelaba que ya había amanecido, Draco lo primero que hizo fue pensar en que tenia que ir a verla, se dio un baño, se puso un suéter negro a juego con un pantalón de mezclilla, salió hacia la enfermería notando que en el camino iba arrancando suspiros de varias de las chicas que estaban paseando por ahí, lo que ocasionó que se sintiera seguro de si mismo, pero cuando diviso a una castaña toda esa seguridad se desvaneció. Hermione estaba recostada con lagrimas en los ojos.

--Hermione estas bien?

--Draco!!- la chica se arrojo a sus brazos, al principio el rubio se congelo, nunca había visto que Hermione mostrara pruebas de cariño hacia el, pero después de unos segundos decidió protegerla ya no podía evitarlo.

--Que pasa?- Draco limpio con cuidado las lagrimas de la castaña.

--Bueno, a noche vino a verme un señor alto… Dumbledore, y al parecer me quiere llevar a mi casa, que ni siquiera se en donde esta, voy a vivir con personas que no conozco!!

--Pero ellos son tus padres…

--No, quiero quedarme… quiero estar contigo, eres la única persona que me da confianza- lo miro con aun mas lagrimas, parecía una niña temerosa de todo. El rubio estaba mas sorprendido que nunca, pero la abrazo tiernamente.

--Mira, no te voy a dejar ok?, algo se me tiene que ocurrir, no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien.- miró hacía la cama en donde anteriormente se hallaba el pelirrojo pero la vio desierta.- en donde esta?

--Quien?... el chico pelirrojo que estaba en esa cama?

--Si

--Pues… cuando se despertó me vio y al parecer se sorprendió de que estaba aquí, vino hacia mi y empezó a preguntarme muchas cosas - dijo haciendo una cara de arrepentimiento.

--No, no te preocupes, el tiene una hermana y un amigo que no son de fiar, no son de confianza, dicen mentiras y engañan a la gente, no dejes que lo hagan contigo si?- _"perfecto"_.

--Si, esta bien Draco, pero me tienes que prometer algo…

--Que??

--Que no vas a dejar que me lleven a esa casa…

--Lo prometo- dirigió sus lindo ojos grises hacia los marrones de la chica y beso su frente- ahora tienes que descansar mientras yo voy a hablar con el director, de acuerdo??

--Gracias

--No me lo agradezcas.- el rubio le guiño un ojo y salió a toda prisa de la enfermería.

Un pelirrojo entro bastante agitado por el retrato de la señora gorda, diviso a su hermana y a su mejor amigo leyendo distintos libros, pero su llegada los distrajo.

--Harry Ginny!! Hermione esta muy mal!!- dijo recobrando el aliento.

--Que?!, que paso Ron tranquilo, como que Hermione se puso mal?- pregunto el ojiverde.

--Olvido todo, no me reconoció, no sabe quien soy, no recuerda nada!!

--No puede ser Ron!!, tenemos que ir a verla- dijo alarmada la pelirroja.

--Si vamos- y los tres salieron por el retrato.

Al llegar a la enfermería, vieron que Hermione se encontraba recostada en su cama.

--Hermione!!, como estas, te encuentras bien??

--Ustedes- los miro como bichos raros.

--Tus amigos, no lo recuerdas??

--Yo solo tengo un amigo y no esta entre ustedes, por que no se van eh??

--Pero Hermione somos tus mejores amigos!!- Harry realmente se estaba desesperando.

--Si claro, Draco ya me dijo que clase de personas son ustedes tres, así que ni siquiera se les ocurra acercarse de nuevo.

--Draco?!- dijeron los tres al unísono.

--Si Draco, es el único amigo que tengo y confió en el, así que váyanse o tendré que llamar a la enfermera.

--Esta bien, chicos tenemos que irnos.- se dieron media vuelta, realmente estaban mas confundidos y sorprendidos que nunca- tengo que ir a resolver algo, los veo después.

--Si crees que me voy a quedar con los brazos cruzados Ron, estas muy equivocado.

--Por favor Harry, es un asunto personal, les hablare de el cuando regrese- y se perdió de vista. No sabía que pasaba, pero sus dudas se aclararían al ver a un rubio salir rebosante de alegría del despacho del director.

--Vaya vaya, que tenemos aquí, por que no cobras para que te vean fenómeno quizá así saques a tu estupida familia de la miseria.- dijo el rubio.

--Que le dijiste a Hermione!!- Ron se fue contra el, tomándolo del suéter y azotándolo contra la pared.

--De que hablas??- mintió Draco.

--No te hagas el idiota, dime que le dijiste!!

--Pero por que lo dices Weasley?? Nadie se le acercaría a ese adefesio.

--No me provoques imbecil!!- el pelirrojo aun lo tenía sujeto.

--Si tanto quieres saber…- Draco hizo un movimiento ágil provocando que Ron lo soltara-… no es de tu incumbencia.

--Por tu bien, mas te vale que te alejes de ella, por que no tienes idea de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

--Uy que miedo, ahora si estoy preocupado, pero si es un reto, lo acepto.

--Más te vale que te calles.

--Que te pasa Weasley??, no me digas que la sangre sucia te gusta.

--Te lo advertí- Ron saco su varita y apunto con ella a Draco.

--Mmm… ya veo que si es verdad, que pasaría si se entera de esto eh??

--Vuelve a meterte en mis asuntos y te parto la cara.

--No tiene caso que lo niegues, de todas maneras se va a enterar- se dio la media vuelta, doblo la esquina y se perdió de vista.

Draco llego a la enfermería pero vio que no estaba ahí, vio a Pomfrey y decidió preguntarle:

--En donde esta Granger??

--La conduje hasta su dormitorio, lo siento señor Malfoy pero no la podrá ver hasta mañana.

Draco salio desilusionado, lo único que se le ocurrió fue ir al Gran Comedor a burlarse de Weasley por la confesión que acaba de descubrir, iba cruzando por un salón vació cuando de reojo observo a una chica que estaba sentada en un sofá pensativa.

--Hermione!! Aquí estas, pero deberías estar en los dormitorios, como llegaste aquí??, bueno como sea, convenci al director de que te quedaras, solo tuve que decir que para que alguien recuperara la memoria tendría que estar en el lugar que mas le gustaba, el viejo se me quedo viendo raro pero creo que lo entendió, Hermione estas bien??- el rubio se había dado cuenta que no le ponía atención.

--No, no estoy bien, me siento mal de haber tratado así a…

--A quien??

--A Ron, Harry y Ginny.

--Sabes sus nombres.

--Si, parece que es lo único que recuerdo por ahora.

--Claro como no vas a recordar a semejantes p… personas de su clase, a parte yo creo que….

--Draco, que es sangre sucia??

--Perdón!!, en donde oíste eso??- El rubio se ponía cada ves mas nervioso, temía perder todo lo que estaba planeando.

--No se, no lo oí, lo recuerdo, alguien me decía así, pero… a ya se!!

--Que!!!- el chico cada ves se ponía mas frenético.

--Si, es un insulto o algo así no??- Hermione se levanto del sofá y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro pensativa, parecía que comenzaba a recordar…

--Hermione, yo… yo…

--Tu que??

--Yo…- el rubio tomo a la castaña por la cintura y la condujo hacia sí, sus labios se unieron. Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y solo miró a Draco sorprendida.

--Malfoy que estas haciendo?! No me toques!!

--Pero Hermione que te pasa, todo esta bien!!

--Bien?? De que hablas??, lo único que recuerdo es que me caí de las escaleras y ahora tu me estas besando!!

--Pero no sabes lo que ha pasado desde que te caíste!!

--Y que ha pasado?!

--Esto no te dice nada??- Draco la tomo por la cintura y comenzó a besarla, hasta que Hermione lo separo.

--Me puedes decir que te pasa?!- Hermione comenzó a sentir una fuerza que no podía explicar, el beso de la tarde anterior se le vino a la mente, su corazón se empezaba a agitar… hasta que se lanzo a los brazos de Draco, lo besó apasionadamente, pero segundos después se separo.- no, no puedo.

--Que no puedes Granger??- la mirada de Draco cambio a una mirada mas provocadora, comenzó a acercarse a ella apoyando sus brazos en la pared a ambos lados de la castaña acorralándola, no podía contener su deseo- dime, que no puedes??- Draco comenzaba a hablar cerca de la boca de Hermione, como si la fuera a besar, pero no lo hacia, la tentaba, podía sentir el pecho de Hermione subir y bajar por la agitación que estimulaba en su respiración- no creo que te puedas resistir a esto- el chico dirigió sus labios al cuello de la castaña, ella trato de separarlo, pero ceso cuando se dio cuenta que lo que quería era que el chico continuara besándola…- vamos Granger, dime que pare… tus labios gritan que los bese- se mordió el labio, realmente no poda resistirlo

--Deja de mirarlos y hazlo- paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio… la chica comenzaba a sentir que le faltaba el aliento, pero no quería parar, Draco comenzó a acariciarla por debajo de la blusa mientras le besaba el cuello, no pudo evitar llevarla al sofá que estaba en una de las esquinas, la recostó ahí y las caricias comenzaban a subir de tono, el rubio comenzaba a sentir que el pecho le iba a estallar, rápidamente Hermione le quito la camisa dejando admirar su abdomen bien definido, este le devolvió una mirada que derretiría a cualquiera, luego dirigió sus manos hacia los botones de la blusa, comenzó a desabrocharlos mientras la besaba con energía, ya no podía mas, la castaña se poso sobre el rubio, la emoción era demasiado fuerte, acaricio firmemente las piernas de la chica, las cuales rodearon a Draco, sus manos comenzaron a subir hasta que llegaron a su espalda, volvió a deslizar sus manos por la tersa piel de la chica hasta llegar al cierre de su falda, el cual bajo…- no Malfoy… espera- no podía hablar, era demasiado éxtasis para controlarlo, seguía, no podía parar, sentía los labios del rubio sobre su piel como chispas de placer que no quería evitar, sus ojos la quemaban, entre mas lo miraba mas quería seguir y seguir… pero

--Basta

--Que pasa??

--Es que no te das cuenta?!

--De que??

--De ti y de mi, ni si quiera recuerdo otro beso aparte del de el otro día y mira lo que estábamos apunto de hacer!!

--Estábamos??- realmente al rubio se le había desvanecido toda esperanza.

--Malfoy, eres un completo desconocido para mi…

--Granger, yo…

--Draco por favor!! Ni siquiera se por que estas besando a una sangre sucia como yo!!, no te da vergüenza??!! Imagínate si alguien se llega a enterar de esto!!- la chica se paro de golpe y comenzó a ponerse la blusa que estaba tirada en el suelo.

--Tienes razón!!, realmente quería aprovechar tu estado de amnésica, pero ya veo que no pude.

--QUE!!, solo esto me faltaba, de verdad tu no cambias!!

--Creíste que cambiaría por alguien de tu clase??, que lastima me das.

--Eres un estupido!!.

--Un estupido al que acabas de besar, bueno y no solo besar…- dijo mirándola de la cabeza a los pies.

--YA VERAZ!!- Hermione saco su varita y apunto al corazón del rubio que sonreía cínicamente, comenzó a caminar hacia ella con pasos firmes.

--Atrévete Granger- cuando alcanzo la varita de la castaña, la hizo de lado y se aproximo aun mas a ella.- no te atreverías a hacerme daño, sabes por que??, por que hay algo que sientes y que no puedes evitar.

--No me provoques idiota.

--Provocarte a que??, a hacerme daño o a esto…- Draco volvió a tomarla por sorpresa y la beso, pero esta ves Hermione se aparto rápidamente y salió corriendo del salón.

"_T__arde o temprano caerá… vas a ser mía Granger" _y salio con paso decidido hacia el Gran Comedor.

* * *

**Hi!! Como tan?? Sorry a todos por haber tardado tanto en publicar, realmente me quitaron el Internet por algún tiempo, casi muero, pero adivinen que??... Estoy viva!! para desgracia de algunos jajajaja.**

**Checaron como subió de tono el fic?? Jaja, realmente quiero a alguien como Draco, a excepción de su forma de ver las cosas, pero por el físico cualquier chico que se parezca y este leyendo esto, DIME EN DONDE VIVES!! PLEASE!! Jajajajaja, bueno, mas vale que empiece a escribir por que dentro de poco será hora de ir a la cama… SIN DRACO!! T.T… jaja. Por favor mande reviews para que pueda seguir escribiendo, creanme… el fic se pone muchísimo mejor!!!. Bye bye y a mandar reviews!!**


	4. Gratis et amore

**4. Gratis et amore (por amor, desinteresadamente).**

No quería estar con nadie mas, le acababan de romper el corazón… _"el corazón, no, no, nunca llegue a sentir nada por ese pedazo de idiota, entonces por que te pones así!... por que casi cometes un error, pero no, lo detuve a tiempo, no! No puede ser! me las va a pagar!", _se fue a la Sala Común, necesitaba ver a sus amigos, al entrar por el retrato de la señora Gorda solo pudo ver a un muchacho de cabello negro alborotado frente a la chimenea, todos estaban en el Gran Comedor debido a que era hora de la cena.

Harry!- no podía estar mas agradecida de haberse encontrado al ojiverde, necesitaba a su mejor amigo a su lado, alguien que la comprendiera, alguien de confianza.

Hermione- corrió a abrazarla- tranquila todo esta bien no llores, ven vamos a sentarnos.

_Soy tu mejor amigo, Tu pañuelo de lágrimas_

_De amores perdidos._

_Te recargaste en mi hombro, tu llanto no cesa,_

_yo solo te acarició_

Me siento muy mal Harry, primero no los reconozco y después… por que me siento tan sola?

Escúchame Herm, lo primero no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente y la basura de Malfoy se aprovecho de eso y lo segundo, es totalmente una mentira, nunca vas a estar sola me oíste, siempre voy a estar aquí a tu lado.- Hermione no pudo evitar que las lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas y se recostó en las piernas de Harry.

_Y me dices por que la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos_

_Yo solo te abrazo y te consuelo._

_Me pides mil consejos para protegerte_

_De tu próximo encuentro sabes que te cuido._

El ojiverde no pudo evitar limpiarle las lagrimas con delicadeza y pasar sus dedos entre el delicado cabello de Hermione, lo único que quería era mirarla descansar y ver que a su lado se sentía segura.

_Lo que no sabes es que yo quisiera ser_

_Ese por quien te desvelas y te desesperas, _

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto _

_Ese que viene de tus sentimientos,_

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada,_

_Yo quisiera que vivieras_

_De mi siempre enamorada._

Paso una media hora desde que Hermione se había quedado dormida en el consuelo del ojiverde, se sentía tan bien verla en paz, no sabía que le pasaba, solo quería tenerla con el. Hermione miró a Harry.

Que pasa Harry?

No… no sé

_Tu te me quedas viendo y me preguntas_

_que es lo que esta pasando._

_Y yo no se que hacer si tu supieras que me estoy muriendo_

_Quisiera decirte, lo que yo siento_

_Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces _

_Y que solo en mi mente, vivas para siempre_

Hermione lo miro con ternura y una sonrisa delicada, no sabia por que la estaba mirando así…

Dime Harry, somos amigos no, me puedes contar lo que sea.

Lo que pasa es que…

_Por eso yo quisiera ser ese por quien_

_Tú te desvelas y te desesperas_

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto_

_Ese que viene de tus sentimientos_

_Yo quisiera ser ese por quien tú despertaras ilusionada,_

_Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada_

Hermione yo…

Cuando de pronto por el retrato de la señora Gorda un pelirrojo cuyo enojo había provocado que sus mejillas se pusieran del mismo color de su cabello entro echo una furia.

Con que era cierto eh!- el grito causo que Hermione despertara de golpe.

Que pasa Ron por que gritas?- dijo el ojiverde.

Que por que gritó, jamás te debí haber dicho nada de lo que siento por ella- dijo señalando a Hermione que lo miraba con rareza.- seguro eso fue lo que te hizo creer que por ser quien eres podrías estar con ella antes que yo, cierto?

Que es lo que te pasa Ron, Harry y yo solo somos amigos!

Si claro, primero alguien suelta el rumor en el Gran Comedor y después los encuentro aquí muy románticos no?

Cálmate!- decía Harry que comenzaba a observar que los estudiantes que iban llegando, debido a que anochecía, miraban curiosos para ver que era lo que pasaba.

Que, te avergüenza ser novio de Hermione, no me digas que eres igual que Malfoy, no soportas a las sangre sucias?

TE LO ADVIERTO RON, ERES MI AMIGO PERO NO TIENES DERECHO A INSULTAR A HERMIONE!

No Harry, esta bien, deja que piense lo que quiera, mientras tengo que ir a arreglar algo.- Hermione salió pisando fuerte de la Sala Común, dejando los gritos atrás, todo lo que quería era correr y correr, liberarse de todas aquellas cosas que le pasaban, corrió por los pasillos vacíos, todos se habían ido a sus respectivas casas, esos pasillos que tanto le gustaban, no era un sueño era real, doblo una esquina y choco con alguien que la hizo caer, cuando abrió un poco los ojos, estaba en sima de Draco que también yacía en el suelo por el impacto.

Quítate de encima, aparte de sangre sucia, estas ciega, de verdad eres PATETICA!

TU, ERES UN IDIOTA, COMO TE ATREVES A REGAR RUMORES QUE NO SON CIERTOS!

Aaaah, es eso? mira, no es un rumor, por que no le preguntas a Potter si es verdad, ya lo hiciste?

BASTA, SI TANTO TE DESAGRADO, NO TE METAS CONMIGO Y ASÍ NO NOS TENEMOS QUE VER LAS CARAS, POR QUE TE EMPEÑAS EN HACERME LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE!- Hermione aun seguía sobre Draco, este giró con habilidad para quedar sobre la castaña deteniendo su aliento sobre el rostro del rubio.

Quieres saber por que, por esto…- Draco no contuvo las ganas de probar los dulces labios de Hermione, comenzó por un beso apasionado, la chica forzó un poco, realmente estaba enojada, pero ese sentimiento se disipo con la respiración agitada que Draco provocaba en ella, el rubio comenzó a suavizar el beso, lo empezó a disfrutar mas, a pesar de los besos que ya se habían dado, nunca se detuvo a explorar los labios de la castaña, probaba su labio inferior, el superior, sentía que no había fuerza humana que lo detuviera en su exploración, Hermione no podía evitar pasar los dorados cabellos del chico por entre sus dedos, el dulce sabor de los labios del rubio era irresistible, pero algo los detuvo, un ruido, Filch estaba en su ronda nocturna caminando por los pasillos, Draco tomo a Hermione rápidamente de la mano y la jalo hacia la primera grieta que había sobre las paredes del castillo para ocultarse, la tenía frente a el, muy cerca, la miro, pero antes de intentar cualquier cosa miro hacia fuera para ver si Filch o su gata ya se habían alejado, y así fue, doblaron la esquina y se perdieron de vista.

Por que cada ves que peleamos terminamos besándonos eh?- las palabras de Hermione hicieron que Draco dirigiera sus hermosos ojos grises hacia los marrones de la chica. Pero no supo que decir.- Perfecto, ya sabía, otra burla tuya no, muy bien, me voy.- pero antes de que la chica diera un paso Draco la detuvo.

No, espera… yo tampoco tengo una explicación lógica para esto, pero lo único que puedo decirte es que… lo siento.- El rubio bajo la mirada, nunca le había pedido disculpas a nadie.

Que? Escuche bien? Lo sientes?

Esto me cuesta mucho trabajo si? No me hagas decírtelo de nuevo.

Draco mírame- Hermione coloco sus manos sobre el rostro del rubio, y lo dirigió hacia ella…- que te pasa?

Nada que te importe.

Si claro.

Que quieres que te diga?- lo acerco hacía ella, le agradaba tanto ese Draco tierno que nunca había visto, no se explicaba que era lo que sentía, de nuevo un beso cubrió sus labios, no lo pudo evitar, la castaña estaba sintiendo algo por el, a diferencia de las ultimas ocasiones, esta ves no era odio. Draco pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica y Hermione solo lo quería tener mas cerca, tenían tantas ganas de besarse, de recorrer cada uno de los rincones de sus labios y no había nada que los interrumpiera.

No, Granger no quiero.

Por que?- ambos habían perdido el aliento con ese beso.

Míranos, quien se imaginaria esto, somos totalmente diferentes, polos opuestos, no lo ves?

Pero tenemos algo en común, no podemos ocultar lo que sentimos.- _"Pero que estoy diciendo, como es que hace unos minutos lo odiaba y ahora tengo tantas ganas de estar con el, no, mejor me callo!"-_ no, no olvida lo que dije. Tienes razón, es una locura, esto no puede ser, nuestras familias estarían totalmente en desacuerdo y sin contar que toda la escuela se infartaría, no, tienes razón, olvidemos esto.

O…

O que?

El colegio no se tiene que enterar y mucho menos nuestros padres.- Hermione realmente nunca había considerado una relación en secreto, pero era algo bastante inteligente después de todo.

Pero… tu estas dispuesto a hacerlo?

Solo si lo estas tu.- su respuesta se resumió a el ultimo roce de labios de esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente y por primera ves, Hermione reconocía el lugar en donde había despertado, se encontraba en su cama con pensamientos gratos en la cabeza, realmente se sentía bien, no se lo explicaba pero se consideraba feliz, hasta que recordó el mal entendido entre Harry y Ron. Se levanto, se dio un baño y se puso el uniforme para bajar a desayunar. Cuando miro la Sala Común desierta, camino hacía el retrato de la señora gorda pero un carraspeo de garganta hizo que se detuviera de golpe. Al voltear para identificar al dueño del sonido, se asusto al ver que el lugar estaba vacío, sintió calosfríos y por un momento se quedo paralizada mirando el vació lugar, cuando de pronto percibió la respiración de una persona detrás suyo ocasionando que volteara de golpe, su corazón se agitaba cada ves mas, miro hacia uno de los muros de la Sala en donde había un espejo colgado y pudo observar que detrás de ella se encontraba la figura fantasmal de un hombre, miro hacia a todos lados y el lugar seguía tan vació como siempre, no quería quedarse mas tiempo ahí y salio corriendo.

Corría con rapidez al Gran Comedor, tenia miedo, tal ves era una alucinación, pero y si era un fantasma, después de todo el castillo estaba lleno de ellos, pero había algo extraño en este, mas que fantasma parecía simplemente una persona detrás de ella, lo espectral era que no había nada en el lugar que el espejo indicaba, mejor dicho, no había nada.

Entro corriendo al comedor y se sentó más pálida que nunca a un lado de Harry que la veía con preocupación y frente a un pelirrojo que se veía algo apenado.

Hermione estas bien, que pasa?

Que?... si, si estoy bien, no te preocupes Harry, es solo que… no nada, olvídalo.

No, dime por favor.

Es que… un fantasma no se puede reflejar en un espejo verdad?

No, bueno eso creo, por que lo dices?

Por nada… y… como amaneciste?- dijo con la intención de cambiar el tema.

Algo aturdido, tu sabes, por todo lo de anoche- esto ultimo lo dijo en voz inaudible para que Ron no los pudiera escuchar, pero este levanto la mirada y decidió romper el silencio.

Hermione yo… yo… quiero disculparme por lo de anoche. No quise decir eso, por favor no lo mal interpretes si?

No te preocupes Ron, todo esta bien, solo te pido que no te dejes llevar por los rumores, de acuerdo?

De acuerdo- regreso la vista a el plato de hojuelas que tenia frente sin darse cuenta que la castaña desviaba un poco la mirada, Draco la observaba, ella le sonrió discretamente y este le devolvió el gesto guiñándole un ojo.

Era una mañana hermosa, por primera ves había logrado dormir, mientras abría los ojos estiraba sus brazos para desentumir los músculos que acababan de disfrutar de un merecido descanso, tenia muchas ganas de bajar y ver la razón que ocupaba su cabeza desde la noche anterior, se dio un baño y al terminar fue directo al espejo y para desempañarlo paso la mano por el, al hacerlo miro su rostro, valla que se veía diferente, se veía mas _"feliz… no me había sentido así en mucho tiempo"_, cuando de pronto miró a un lado suyo, había una figura parada de tras de el, volteo para afirmar lo que estaba viendo pero no había nada, al regresar la mirada al espejo, la figura seguía ahí de pie sin hacer ni un solo movimiento, por una extraña razón no sentía miedo, es mas, creía que la presencia le era algo familiar, cuando se acerco al espejo para reconocer la figura… **TOC TOC TOC**… tocaron a la puerta sacándolo de trance, cuando volvió a mirar, ya no había nada.

Draco! Puedes apurarte, necesito arreglarme- gritaba Goyle desde afuera.

Ya sabes que no me gusta que me apuren, grandísimo idiota!.

Lo siento pero llegare tarde- seguía gritando. Draco abrió la puerta y lo miro con asco.

Ahí tienes estupido- fue a su habitación, se puso el uniforme, se arreglo y salio pensativo hacia el Gran Comedor. Al llegar a el, se sentó a lado de Pansy que lo veía tan ilusionada como siempre.

Buenos días Draco, como amaneciste hoy?

Mejor que nunca…

Vaya, y a que se debe?- dijo acercándose mas al rubio.

No te importa- miro con discreción al otro lado del comedor y diviso a una castaña que le sonreía discretamente, instintivamente el decidió hacer lo mismo.

Una multitud salió del comedor debido que varias de las clases comenzaban en ese momento, entre ellas estaban las clases de séptimos de Gryffindor y Slytherin, entre tanto ajetreo, por accidente el rubio quedo tras la castaña, este se agacho un poco para murmurarle unas palabras:

Nos vemos en el salón de Trofeos una hora antes de la media noche… y no acepto un no por respuesta- Hermione miro los hermosos ojos grises del chico, se sonrojo un poco y afirmo con la cabeza, este le dio un rápido y tierno beso en la mejilla para que nadie se diera cuenta y se alejo.

Que quería Malfoy?- escucho a un lado de ella, era el ojiverde que tenia una mirada de rareza por la mirada que el rubio le había dirigido a Hermione hace unos segundos.

Ya sabes, lo de siempre, molestar- y sin mas se fue directo a clase de runas.

Las clases pasaron mas lento que nunca, lo único que las hacia mas llevaderas era pensar en los ojos del rubio que la habían hipnotizado la noche anterior. No sabia como pero si no lo besaba se iba a morir del ansia. Por fin la maestra dicto los últimos detalles de los deberes que dejo sobre la investigación mas profunda acerca de la quema de las brujas en la antigüedad y les dio permiso de retirarse. _"Apenas 7:00pm, el tiempo esta en mi contra o que?" _se dijo, faltaban cuatro horas para verlo, quería correr hacia el cuando lo vio entrar al Gran Salón pero tuvo que contenerse cuando se imagino la reacción de todos ante el escandaloso gesto que mostraría si lo hiciera, rió un poco, se le había quitado el apetito así que decidió ir a terminar de hacer algunos deberes a la Sala Común, cuando entro recordó lo que había pasado en la mañana, pero decidió no prestarle atención, se sentó frente a la chimenea y saco pergaminos y libros que recogió en la biblioteca, comenzó a escribir y a escribir, cuando se dio cuenta faltaban diez minutos para las once, todos en la Sala subieron a sus dormitorios y para disimular ella tuvo que hacer lo mismo, entro a su habitación, espero a que no se escucharan mas sonidos y salio de la torre de Gryffindor.

Por fin las clases habían terminado para el rubio, pero aun no llegaba la hora de ver a lo que había ocupado su mente desde la noche anterior, la espera se hizo aun mas desesperante cuando vio a la castaña en el Gran Comedor tan cerca pero tan lejos a la vez, le enviaba miradas cómplices, pero decidieron dejar de hacerlo cuando Pansy lo miro a el con rareza, para no levantar sospechas de nada Draco decidió dirigirse a la torre de Slytherin para hacer un poco mas amena la espera, iba por el pasillo cuando una morena lo llamo:

Draco, tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

Si Pansy- miro a la chica con rareza, jamás le había preguntado algo así.

Que lastima, por que yo estaba desocupada.- lo miró coqueta y por un rato el rubio se quedo pensando en que la propuesta seria aceptada si no fuera por que ya tenia un compromiso con alguien (hombres! P).- y que es eso tan importante como para rechazar algo así?

Mira Pansy…- se acerco mucho al rostro de la chica, estaba apunto de besarla- no te importa- doblo la esquina y se perdió de vista dejando a una chica algo pensativa. _"pero que demonios me pasa!... bueno, espero que valga la pena haberla rechazado"_. Llego a su torre, se recostó un rato en uno de los sofás de cuero negro que había frente a una chimenea de fuego verde y se hundió en sus pensamientos.

**Flash Back**

Para Draco cada año era lo mismo, llegar a Hogwarts, cursar clases, aguantar a los maestros y lo que a el mas el gustaba, pero que le estaba aburriendo, acostarse con cada chica con buenas piernas que se le cruzara, apenas iba una semana de clases y ya había estado con la mitad de las chicas de su curso, tenia ganas de un reto, realmente todas las chicas eran fáciles necesitaba a alguien que le costara trabajo y que no cediera a la primera.

Ja ja ja- se oía a lo lejos, al parecer varios Sly´s venían planeando algo.

Pueden callarse, trato de hacer los deberes!- gritó el rubio.

Uy, de cuando acá te concentras tanto en ellos.- entre los Sly´s venían Crabe, Goyle, Smith que era un chico de piel blanca con ojos azules intenso, facciones finas, cabello negro terminado en punta que llegaba a la frente y labios algo rojos que le daban cierto parecido a un vampiro y Loyd que era un chico alto, de piel bronceada, cabello rizado y ojos miel.

Por lo menos ocupen su cabeza en algo útil.

Pero es lo que hacemos- dijo Smith- últimamente esa Granger se a puesto muy… muy bien, tu sabes no?- mientras decía esto ondeaba con sus manos de arriba a bajo.

Y a mi que me importa, no deja de ser una sangre sucia.

Si, pero tampoco deja de ser un muy buen partido.- el moreno sonreía de una manera traviesa- y será mas fácil si se encuentra inconsciente.

Inconsciente?- preguntó el rubio con el seño fruncido.

Si, Loyd con sus "encantos" hizo que Parvati pusiera extracto de asfodalo en la bebida de Hermione, eso mas o menos la dormira durante un mes.- dijo torpemente Crabe.

Un mes, no seas imbecil Loyd, de que te sirve Granger inconsciente durante un mes?- pregunto Smith.

No va a estar inconsciente del todo, solo es por las noches, los muggles lo llaman sonambulismo.

Que idiota eres, jamás lograras acercarte a ella, Potter y Weasley están todo el tiempo vigilándola.

En algún momento se descuidaran, de todas maneras aunque no lo hagan será divertido verla confundida.

No puede ser, ahora la estupida de Granger andará caminando por ahí inconsciente, ja ja ja.- dijo Smith

Por lo menos no salio del todo mal tu plan Loyd, era de imaginarse.

Imaginarse que? grandísimo imbecil- levanto el puño muy cerca de la cara de Crabe.

Tranquilízate Loyd, me refiero a que Hermione es inalcanzable, jamás se acostaría con un Slytherin.

Es un reto?

Un reto? A que te refieres Draco?

Tienen que tener muy en claro que para mi NADA es imposible.

Pues parece que la sangre sucia si, te odia Draco, jamás lograras acostarte con ella.- dijo Smith con una sonrisa burlona- Caray Draco, creo que ahora si te volviste loco.

Eso ya lo veremos, si no lo logro…

La llevaras a tu casa en navidad.- todos sus amigos reventaron en carcajadas, realmente era muy gracioso ver la expresión que Draco había puesto ante el comentario de Loyd.

Loyd tengo que admitirlo, eres un genio.

Cállate Smith, ya veras que no tendré que hacer nada de eso, pero como yo voy a ganar, vete preparando Loyd por que vas a tener que ser mi siervo lo que resta del año, entendiste?

Claro, es una promesa, tienes un mes de plazo, de acuerdo?

De acuerdo.- se dieron la mano cerrando el trato, la apuesta era muy interesante, tenia que aprovecharse del error que Loyd había cometido, la inconsciencia de Hermione, no podía imaginarse la sola idea de una sangre sucia en su casa celebrando las fiestas navideñas con toda la familia Malfoy… y lo peor de todo, la reacción de su padre al verla, algo tenia que hacer, seguía pensando en su padre cuando ya había anochecido, miró la ventana y observo a una castaña caminando hacia el lago…

**Flash Back**

Con los ojos cerrados aun oía como algunos Sly´s subían las escaleras rumbo a sus cuartos, los abrió un poco solo para mirar la hora en el plateado reloj de pared que estaba frente a el, se paro de golpe cuando vio que faltaban cinco minutos para las once. _"Genial! Mi primera cita con ella y llego tarde!"._ Esa seria la noche, faltaba una semana para que el plazo se terminara, ahora que conocía a Hermione el hecho de que fuera a su casa en navidad no se le hacía tan desagradable, pero no podía permitir que su padre llegara a hacerle algo a el, o lo que actualmente para el rubio era peor, que le hiciera algo a ella. Miro de lejos el salón de trofeos, la puerta estaba entre abierta, lo que significaba que Hermione ya estaba ahí, miro su reloj y vio que ya se había retrasado veinte minutos, miro la puerta de nuevo y vio salir a la castaña.

Hermione, no te vallas, discúlpame por llegar tarde.- la chica tenia el ceño fruncido.

Mira, si no querías venir solo tenias que…- Draco rozo los labios de la castaña.

Perdóname- decía mientras la seguía besando y con un ágil movimiento de varita apareció unas velas que flotaban en el aire junto con una ligera lluvia de pétalos de rosa y algunos de margarita para contrastar que reventaban delicadamente al tocar el suelo.

Pero no pienses que cada ves que llegues tarde con un beso se arreglen las cosas eh!- dijo separándose de el y con un fingido gesto de enojo.

Bueno entonces con que?- Draco levanto una ceja y le dirigió una mirada atrevida, la chica solo sonrió y se sonrojo.- por que no fingimos que llegue tarde otra ves eh?

Draco!- dijo divertida Hermione estaba fascinada con los pétalos que caían.

Lo tomare como un si.- la acerco lentamente tomándola por la cintura, la miro detenidamente, realmente era bonita, sus facciones le gustaban demasiado, sus ojos, pero nada se comparaba con sus suaves labios, la acerco aun mas y la beso, desde hace unas horas era lo que mas quería hacer, recorrer cada rincón de la chica, naturalmente el beso comenzó a subir de tono, Hermione revolvía el cabello del rubio, mientras el acariciaba la espalda de la chica por debajo de la blusa y le besaba suavemente el cuello, olía tan bien, tenia un aroma a rosas, la recostó en el sofá y se detuvo un poco.

Por que Hermione?- le decía mientras le acariciaba la mejilla, _"Por que me gustas tanto?... no, no puedo admitir esto frente a ella"._

Por que, que?

Por que eres tan linda?- la castaña le sonrió dulcemente y lo beso con ternura. Comenzó a bajar la mano suavemente por sus muslos, le desabrocho la blusa sin quitársela aun, seguía besándola, el rubio se quito la camisa mientras la castaña acariciaba su firme abdomen, ella se sentó frente a el para alcanzarlo mientras el ponía sus manos en los brazos de la chica y le deslizaba la blusa, después bajo el cierre de la falda y la chica termino la labor quitándosela, permitiendo a Draco ver su torneado cuerpo.

No, no, espera.

Que pasa Herm?

Creo que… esto no esta bien.- _"ja ja, Ay Draco, que lastima que uses los mismos encantos con todas tus apuestas, como si no supiera que te acuestas con media escuela, que bueno que Parvati me advirtió."_

Por que? Los dos queremos no?...- _"Vamos Granger! No me puedes fallar ahora, las navidades no son agradables en mi casa, solo es una noche y ya!"_

Si, si claro, pero no creo que sea el lugar ni el momento._"jaja, quiero ver que es lo que haces"_

Pero…

Por favor, no sé, me parece que tenemos que conocernos mas no crees?- _"Aunque no estaría mal, bueno después de todo es solo una noche… no, no quiero caer en su juego, el va a caer en el mío, no yo!"_

Esta bien Herm, no quiero presionarte.- _"ya veremos si te puedes resistir"_

Gracias Draco, te quiero- _"espera! Yo dije eso?"_

Yo también- _"yo dije eso!... bueno no importa, son solo palabras"_ y después de un tierno roce de labios, se quedaron dormidos un par de horas, cuando Draco despertó, vio en su reloj que eran las cuatro de la madrugada, miró a Hermione y vio que aun seguía dormida, parecía que en su rostro reinaba la paz y la calma, le daba la impresión de que a lado de ella sus problemas se habían ido, no quería despertarla, se coloco su pantalones y a la chica solo la cubrió con la túnica que hace un rato la Gryff se había quitado, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevo a la torre, al llegar al cuadro de la señora gorda, esta le preguntó la contraseña, Draco se quedo mirándola un rato sin pensar que hacer.

_Gratis et amore-_ sin notarlo la castaña había abierto los ojos.

Lo siento Herm, no quería despertarte.

No te preocupes Draco, todavía estas pensando en llevarme en brazos verdad?- lo miró divertida, el solo sonrió y sin pensarlo dos veces entro por la torre de su casa enemiga, había logrado entrar al traer a Hermione en brazos, subieron y ya en su habitación pudo hablar con un poco mas de confianza, al parecer Ginny y Parvati estaban mas que dormidas, la dejo en su cama y le sonrió.

Me tengo que ir Herm, si me ven aquí me pueden expulsar.

Pero que estoy viendo, un Malfoy asustado.

Ja ja, eso quisieras Granger- el rubio comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente poniendo a Hermione muy nerviosa, la beso y comenzó a quitarle la túnica.

Ok Draco, ya me dejaste en claro que no tienes miedo.

Perfecto, entonces ahora si me voy, te quiero- le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió apresuradamente de la torre de Gryffindor.

**Súper listísimo! Espero que les halla fascinado! y que halla aparecido el clon de Draco junto con su numero telefónico jaja.**

**Ahora si que me quedo muy largo, bueno para mi estuvo medio largo, debe ser por que son las 2:30am y yo aun no me duermo jeje, pero me inspire cuando oí una de mis canciones favoritas, como ya vieron es la de "Yo quisiera" de mis novios _Reik_ jaja, bueno tal vez en otro capitulo vean la canción con la que mas me inspiro que es la de "Only One" de Yellowcard, que esta buenísima, si no la han oído… escúchenla! Les encantara!. Bueno últimamente me inspiro con muchas canciones pero si las pongo todas me tardaría y ya tengo sueñito.**

**Bueno me despido chicos y chicas! Bye bye y… A MANDAR REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	5. Lo mas cercano al amor

**5. Lo mas cercano al amor.**

--Perfecto, entonces ahora si me voy, te quiero- le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió apresuradamente de la torre de Gryffindor.

El rubio se dirigió a la torre de Slytherin, al entrar en ella pudo oír que alguien aclaraba la garganta, lo saco de trance y se dio cuenta que Loyd, Smith, Crabe y Goyle lo esperaban.

--Así que no lo has logrado eh?

--Quita de tu rostro esa estúpida expresión Loyd, que aun falta una semana para que el plazo se cumpla.

--Pues yo siempre pensé que para Draco Malfoy nada era imposible.

--Escucha Smith, no sabes que tan difícil es esa Sangre Sucia, es más inteligente que las otras, no puedo hacer un movimiento brusco por que sospecharía.

--Y te importaría eso?- preguntó Crabe que tenía la misma expresión vacía de siempre. Draco se quedo callado por un momento sin darse cuenta de que Smith y Loyd tenían los ojos tan abiertos como platos.

--Te importaría Draco?- volvió a repetir tras el silencio del rubio.

--Claro!- dijo sin pensar, todos lanzaron un gritó ahogado que al parecer habían exagerado un poco.- dentro del tiempo de apuesta si se entera tendré que cargar con esa desagradable impura en las fiestas navideñas, idiotas.

--Vaya Draco, si que nos diste un susto, te imaginas? Tu y Hermione Granger, serias el hazme reír de toda la escuela, sin mencionar a tu padre claro esta.

--Deja de decir tantas tonterías y mejor vamos a dormir lo que nos resta de noche- subieron los cinco chicos por las escaleras hasta llegar hasta sus respectivos dormitorios, las palabras de Smith daban vueltas en la mente del rubio, era mejor que se sacara a Hermione de la cabeza ahora que podía, _"Pero no puedo!... lo peor que me pudo haber pasado es esto, como llegue a fijarme en ti!..." _y con este ultimo pensamiento el sueño lo invadió.

Pasaron los días y Draco se desesperaba cada vez más, algo tenía que hacer, no la podía presionar por que lo único que ganaría con eso era que ella se alejara de el, y eso si que no lo podía permitir, un sentimiento que nunca lo había invadido llego junto con la castaña en el peor momento, no podía quedar mal ante sus compañeros y tampoco podía mentirles, ellos se las ingeniarían para enterarse de la verdad.

La tradicional salida a Hogsmeade antes de las vacaciones coincidía con el ultimo día del plazo, el rubio decidió aprovechar esto para que nadie pudiera interrumpirlos, pero lo que era inevitable sucedió, la ultima noche llego, Draco la había citado de nuevo en el viejo salón de trofeos, cuando la castaña llegó comenzó a besarla con pasión y ella, como era obvio, no se resistió, pero cuando Draco comenzó a quitarle la túnica Hermione lo detuvo de nuevo.

--No Draco, en la escuela no.

--Pero…

--Por que estas presionándome?- la chica se levanto del sofá y le dio la espalda a Malfoy para que el chico no notara la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro, le causaba gracia ver la expresión de desesperación en el rostro del rubio que se estaba haciendo rutina.

--No Herm, jamás te presionaría… si no quieres hacerlo ahora, esta bien, no lo aremos.- y bajo la mirada con desilusión, realmente no quería perderla por esa razón. _"no me presionaría!... pero quien es este y que hizo con Draco?... no puedo creerlo"_ por primera ves Hermione estaba viendo al rubio con otros ojos, volteo para mirarlo y lo vio sonreírle con ternura sincera, hubo algo en ese momento que la hizo reaccionar, sus ojos grises y profundos la hipnotizaron, su sinceridad y la manera en que la miraba la hicieron vibrar, veía un Draco que no había visto nunca, corrió hacia el y comenzó a besarlo, le encantaba la sensación que sentía en ese momento, el recorrer sus labios mientras la acariciaba con suavidad y firmeza la estremecían, solo quería seguir y seguir sin parar, sin darse cuenta lo único que la cubría ahora eran los brazos de Draco que estaba sobre ella piel con piel, mientras el chico le quitaba el aliento ella sentía como el placer entraba en su ser provocando su punto más alto, al terminar el episodio, la castaña callo rendida a un costado del rubio abrazándolo mientras el la tomaba por la cintura besando su frente y sin darse cuenta le dijo a Hermione lo que ninguna otra chica había escuchado de los labios de Draco.

--Te quiero.

--Yo también te quiero.

--Quieres pasar conmigo las vacaciones de navidad?- la chica lo miró desconcertada, por unos segundos parecía que no había entendido la pregunta.- Hermione, estas bien?

--Pero Draco... tu y yo sabemos muy bien que eso es imposible a menos claro que te refieras a pasarlas aquí en el castillo.

--No, quiero que vallas conmigo… a mi casa.

--Pero Draco, tu padre…

--El no va a estar, decidió ir con mi madre a Francia por asuntos del ministerio y como tienen una casa halla pues supongo que se llevaran a la servidumbre.

--Pero… ¿Cómo vamos a engañar a todos en el castillo? A parte necesito un permiso de mis padres para que me dejen salir de aquí y no puedo decirles que voy a pasar la navidad con un chico, bueno no es cualquier chico, es un Malfoy, Draco, es imposible.

--Herm, Herm, Herm, me parece que eres muy inteligente pero en esta ocasión me decepcionaste.

--¡Draco!

--Mira, ya tengo todo planeado, solo necesito que me digas que sí y te digo lo que pienso hacer y que es lo que tu tienes que hacer.

--Draco me encantaría pero…

--Confía en mi- el rubio rozo los labios de la chica para convencerla.

--…esta bien Draco, iré contigo, pero necesito que me digas que planeas.

--Ok, escucha, vas a mandar una carta a tus padres diciéndoles que vas a pasar las fiestas con ellos, así que por obvias razones necesitas un permiso de salida del colegio, cuando McGonagall te lo otorgue, volverás a mandar otra carta a tus padres indicándoles que por desgracia surgió un improviso o lo que tu quieras y que tendrás que quedarte en el castillo, pero que no se preocupen por cancelar el permiso de salida por que tu ya lo hiciste, y así ya lograste engañar a la Profesora McGonagall.

--¿Pero si mis padres confían en mi, y si se llegaran a enterar?

--Prometo que yo no diré nada.

--Valla, valla…- dijo Hermione mientras paseaba su dedo índice por el atlético y desnudo torso del chico- Draco Malfoy es mas inteligente de lo que pensé, al parecer ya tenías todo planeado ¿eh?.

--Se llama im-pro-vi-sa-ción.

--Que lastima que sepas improvisar tan bien, estaba apunto de darte unas clases- la castaña se acerco a sus labios con mirada coqueta.

--Oye, no te preocupes, siempre se aprende algo nuevo.- y así siguieron el resto de la noche.

Al día siguiente cada uno se fue a sus respectivas casas con discreción para que no los vieran juntos, todo estaba muy relajado por el castillo, faltaban tres días para que los alumnos pudieran salir del colegio y ya habían suspendido las clases para los séptimos años por ser su ultimo curso en Hogwarts.

El castillo estaba lleno de adornos mágicos navideños, el ambiente era hogareño y a Hermione le dio nostalgia no poder pasar la navidad en él y lo que mas le dolía era no poder pasar la ultima navidad con sus amigos, pero de pronto unos bellos ojos grises aparecieron en su mente y la situación mejoro por completo.

En su habitación se dispuso a escribir las dos cartas a sus padres, ya terminadas, solo tuvo que mandar una y esperar dos días a mandar la otra _"Espero que todo resulte… ahora solo tengo que empacar y decirle a Draco que todo esta listo"._

--Hermione¿piensas pasar las fiestas fuera del castillo?- escucho detrás de ella ocasionando que brincara un poco.

--¿Que! Ahh eres tú... si Parvatti, sé que es él ultimo año aquí pero…

--Que bien, yo también pienso hacerlo, pienso que va ser la mejor navidad de mi vida.

--Claro, siempre es bueno pasarla entre familia ¿no?

--Pero es que yo las pienso pasar con Smith.- dijo la chica saltando de un lugar a otro.

--¡Con Smith, Parvatti siento decírtelo, pero él es un patán.

--Draco también lo es.- el corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras, no podía creer que se enterara del plan o lo que es peor, de su relación con Draco.

--Y ¿por qué lo dices?

--No nada, olvídalo. Mejor me pongo a empacar¿ sabías que el Aloe Vera es muy bueno para el cutis?

--Si claro- la castaña no pudo sacar de su mente tan fácil aquellas palabras, pero bueno, tal ves si lo que suponía fuera verdad, podría ser una oportunidad maravillosa para vengarse del rubio, si lograba atreverse, Draco la tenia en sus redes y eso la enfurecía demasiado.

--Los días se pasaron como agua, Hermione había logrado engañar a sus padres y a la profesora McGonagall, pero no estaba muy segura de lo que hacia, hasta que antes de abordar el anden sintió unos brazos que rodeaban su cintura, al escuchar unas atrevidas palabras supo que era Draco.

--¡Draco!

--¿Que¿No puedo decir lo que me gustaría hacer en este momento?.- la chica solo le sonrío.

--Pero… nos van a ver juntos aquí en el tren, por que no mejor te sientas con los de tu casa ¿eh?

--Desgraciadamente para ti, pienso pasar todo el viaje sentado contigo.

--Pero…

--No importa lo que digan, ya nos las arreglaremos, mientras vamos a buscar un compartimiento.

--Oye, te quiero ¿sabias?- lo beso tiernamente y segundos después se encontraban solos rumbo a la mansión Malfoy.

Por fin llegaron a la estación, una fría y abandonada estación, la castaña miró hacia ambos lados y lo único que pudo ver fue el rubio cabello de Malfoy dirigiendo su varita hacia las maletas para poder transportarlas.

--Por fin…- Draco tomó la mano de Herm y los dos caminaron hacia la salida. Debajo de una tenue luz, había un elfo con ojos pequeños y amarillentos, grandes orejas, nariz chata y boca larga, con el mismo típico aspecto de cualquier elfo, ropa usada y roída, como era obvio Granger quedo impactada por el aspecto descuidado del elfo, pero decidió callar.- Rudolff, que bueno que llegaste, lleva esas maletas y dime en donde esta el traslador.- pero Rudolff no movió ni las pestañas, solo miraba a Hermione de arriba a bajo con una mueca bastante desagradable.

--Rudolff puede decirle la ubicación del traslador a usted señor- dijo con una amplia y cínica sonrisa, se giró, miro a Hermione con asco y continuó-, pero a una sangre sucia…

--Si no quieres sufrir, mas te vale no terminar esa frase…

--Pero Señor es la verdad...

--No me provoques!

--No Draco!... déjalo así, no importa…- miro hacia el suelo con cristales en los ojos, el rubio tomo su barbilla y dirigió su gris mirada a la de la castaña.

--Jamas vuelvas a decir eso… nunca mas voy a dejar que alguien vuelva a faltarte al respeto, me escuchaste?- el chico besó su frente y la abrazo por la cintura.- Ahora vámonos.

> > > > > > > > > > >

Que tal chicos y chicas,(Antes que nada el amor de mi vida Harry Potter y su tierno y lindo amigo Ronald Weasley se reportaron enfermos y no pudieron participar en este capítulo de Only True Feelings, pero no se preocupen, pronto saldrán tanto en este FF que se hartaran de ellos! Jajaja)  
Este chap no me ha quedado tan largo como quería pero es que he estado haciendo tantas y tantas y tantas y tantas... cosas que no me han dejado concentrarme en lo que realmente me gusta, Pueden creerlo! Los demandare!... pero bueno, antes de seguir quejándome de cómo me trata la vida, agradeceré a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de mandarme reviews!

LilyRiddle86: Mil gracias por leer mi fic, pienso exactamente lo mismo que tu, sí J. K. Rowling pensará como nosotras, yo creo que el libro seria mil veces mejor de lo que ya es, jajaja, es la verdad! y no moririan los personajes que todos amamos (entiendase Cedric)Pero ya hablando en serio, gracias por el cumplido y espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y yo seguiré leyendo el tuyo!

Zaira Malfoy: Se que es tu nuevo nick así que te diré así, de acuerdo, gracias gracias por leer el fic! y no te preocupes que las vacaciones casi llegan y me dedicare a escribir en cuerpo y alma que es algo que definitivamente me relaja y que necesito, así que actualizare pronto para que sigas leyendo y mandando reviews!

Zephyr Potter: Mil disculpas por no haber cerrado el Flash Back! Jeje, errores de calculo, pero ya corregí el chap y también espero que sigas mandando reviews y que te allá gustado es te chap, ok?

Bueno pues me despido diciéndoles que también lean "QUE VIDA LA MIA" es otro fic que mi colega Miss Diggory Krum y yo tenemos, es acerca de los bellísimos y encantadores Merodeadores!... que pasen una FELIZ NAVIDAD! Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO, con toda la gente que los quiere!... por cierto, de regalo navideño me pueden mandar muchos REVIEWS, Me encantaría! Besos, bye bye.


	6. Breath Easy

**6. Breath easy.**

--Rudolff tiene ordenes de no revelar la ubicación de la mansión de los Malfoy a cualquier sangre su…

--Si no quieres sufrir, mas te vale no terminar esa frase…- el elfo domestico realmente lo había hecho enfadar.

--No Draco!... déjalo así, no importa…- miro hacia el suelo con cristales en los ojos, el rubio tomo su barbilla y dirigió su gris mirada a la de la castaña.

--Jamas vuelvas a decir eso… nunca mas.- Draco la abrazo por la cintura- Estoy esperando Rudolff.

El elfo sin quitar la mueca y levantando las cejas les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, después de 5 minutos y unos cuantos metros, llegaron a un árbol que al parecer no tenía vida, estaba seco y torcido desde la raíz.

Después de que el malhumorado elfo rompiera una de las ramas del oscuro árbol, lo que parecía el umbral de una puerta apareció en el tronco, asombrada por esto Hermione se introdujo en el dirigida por la mano del rubio y vio el pórtico mas grande y elegante que jamas hubiera visto, las puertas eran de caoba oscura y las manijas tenían serpientes de plata en movimiento alrededor de las cerraduras, los escalones parecían de mármol y había dos pilares del mismo material a ambos lados de la enorme entrada de la mansión rodeados por mas serpientes plateadas en movimiento, con un crash Rudolff desapareció con los baúles de ambos chicos, de pronto las enormes puertas se abrieron de par en par mostrando una elegante residencia.

El suelo tenia cuadros blancos y negros al estilo de un gran tablero de ajedrez, en el fondo había un ventanal con escaleras bajando a ambos lados de ella, antes de llegar a los escalones de un lado del enorme hall había una elegante sala de color negro con una chimenea encendida con fuego verde y del otro lado un despacho con los mismos colores de la sala. Hermione pensó que si no supiera que la casa era de los Malfoy podría decir que era algo cálida y de buen gusto.

--Bueno Hermione, estas en tu casa, pasa.- le susurro Draco detrás de ella, la chica miró hacia todas partes con la boca ligeramente abierta y observando el enorme candelabro colgante de los Malfoy, camino un poco más hasta que el rubio la detuvo.- No puede ser…- dijo mirándola.

--Que pasa?- el chico solo miró los pies de Hermione sin decir otra palabra. Ella miró hacia abajo y totalmente anonadada las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, al parecer la casa tenia un hechizo para los sangre sucia, las pisadas de Hermione habían enlodado su rastro dejando huellas por todo el suelo de la mansión que la chica había pisado y por si eso no fuera suficiente Granger comenzaba a sentir un fuerte ardor que recorría su cuerpo debilitándola, Draco corrió a hacia ella y antes de que la chica tocara el suelo la sostuvo entre sus brazos y la cargo.

--No te preocupes Herm, todo va a estar bien.- Pero ella ya no respondía, el rubio la llevo a su habitación que era acogedora en comparación de todas las habitaciones de la mansión, tenia un librero de caoba clara, un escritorio, alfombra gris claro y una cama bastante grande para una persona, la recostó sobre ella sin tener alguna respuesta positiva sobre la salud de Granger.- Herm, responde, por favor, vamos Herm- Draco la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo pensando lo peor, no podía estar pasando, el solo quería estar con ella y lo único que logro con eso, fue lastimarla, no podía estar muerta… el no quería ni pensarlo pero que podía hacer, Ya nada se podía hacer… una lagrima comenzó a caer por la mejilla del chico, le dolida tanto no sentir el respirar de Hermione, verla en ese estado le causaba un inevitable dolor.- Por favor Hermione! No puedes dejarme, por favor! Eres lo único autentico que tengo.- el rubio comenzó a sentir el leve palpitar del pecho de Granger contra el suyo, la separó de sí y la miró como si el alma le hubiera regresado al cuerpo,

--Y yo a ti…- murmuro la chica en señal de vida, lo miro y la lagrima que rodaba por la mejilla del rubio la sorprendió tanto que decidió consolarlo con un roce de labios.

--No soportaría perderte…- dijo Draco.

Llevó sus labios hasta los de ella disfrutando de nuevo el calor que estos le proveían, los recorrió como si hubiera sido la primera vez, el estaba sediento de ella más que nuca, necesitaba sentirla, el rubio deslizó la blusa de la chica fuera de su cuerpo, comenzó a acariciar la suave piel de Hermione, sus brazos, su pecho, su abdomen, la castaña no pudo evitar expresar sonidos de placer que la recorrían de pies a cabeza, ella comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa besando lentamente su cuello, su definido torso, hasta volver a los labios de Malfoy y desabrocharle el pantalón deshaciéndose de ellos, el chico la tomó entre sus brazos y con un delicado movimiento se deshizo de lo ultimo que cubría la piel de la castaña, inicio suaves caricias en los muslos de la chica que lo rodeaban; ella lo besaba intensamente sintiendo que el corazón le iba a estallar de tanto éxtasis que la irrumpía logrando suaves movimientos que estaban volviendo loco al chico dejándolo con mas deseo de ella y provocando que ambos llegaran al clímax de la jornada estallando en su interior, y con un suspiro que relajo el alma logrando que el tiempo y el espacio aparecieran de nuevo, ambos cayeron exhaustos abrazados, Draco no podía creer que a pesar de tener experiencia, había sido la mejor noche que hubiera podido tener en toda su vida.

--Te amo Hermione Granger.

--Y yo te amo a ti Draco.- dijeron sin aliento.

El resto de la noche fue calida y tierna, cada uno inmerso en un sueño profundo que compartían con la unión de piel con piel abrazados formando un solo ser.

El sol fue saliendo poco a poco provocando el despertar del rubio, cuando entre abrió los ojos, los rayos de sol iluminaban la silueta desnuda que Draco tenia entre sus brazos, la piel apiñonada de la chica lo invito a acariciarla suavemente, llegó a su barbilla y toco sus labios, delicadamente el rubio comenzó a recorrerlos con los suyos, sin querer la castaña despertó y sin abrir los ojos aún, una inmensa sensación de protección y comodidad le recordaron que estaba entre los brazos del amor de su vida, sintió unos suaves labios que reclamaban respuesta y suavemente ella le respondió besándolo también, al terminar con el matutino y agradable beso Draco la miró a los ojos sin poder creer lo que sentía en ese momento.

--Eres tan hermosa…

--Basta rubio, vas a hacer que me sonroje…

--Te verías mas linda aun…- dijo besándola suavemente de nuevo- … que te parece si hago el desayuno.

--Me parece… espera… sabes cocinar?

--Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Granger.

--Pues yo creo que de todas, esa es la que mas me sorprendería.

**> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >**

**Hola a todos! Perdon por la espera pero estos ultimos meses la escuela ha sido todo un infierno y la inspiración no se digna a visitarme asi que espero estar libre por mucho tiempo en un par de dias, se que es un Chap muy corto pero espero que les guste. Gracias por mandarme reviews, me encantaria agradecerles a cada uno pero creo que Fan Fiction lo prohibe o algo asi jeje... de todas maneras todos son muy importantes para mi. Porfavor MANDEN MAS REVIEWS! Los quiero. Besos bye bye.**


	7. El amor no lo puede todo

**7. El amor no lo puede todo.**

Sin querer la castaña despertó y sin abrir los ojos aún, una inmensa sensación de protección y comodidad le recordaron que estaba entre los brazos del amor de su vida, sintió unos suaves labios que reclamaban respuesta y suavemente ella le respondió besándolo también, al terminar con el matutino y agradable beso Draco la miró a los ojos sin poder creer lo que sentía en ese momento.

-Eres tan hermosa…

-Basta rubio, vas a hacer que me sonroje…

-Te verías mas linda aun…- dijo besándola suavemente el cuello- … que te parece si hago el desayuno.

-Me parece… espera… sabes cocinar?

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi Granger.

-Pues yo creo que de todas, esa es la que mas me sorprendería.

-Bueno Herm, ahora vuelvo...

El rubio se levanto se puso unos pants y bajo a la cocina dispuesto a enseñarle sus nuevas dotes a la chica con quien quería compartir el resto de su vida.

La casa estaba mas callada de lo acostumbrado, claro era de pensarse sus padres se habían llevado a casi todo el personal de servicio a su viaje.

-Ámo Draco...

-Dime Rudolff...

-Olvide decirle algo ayer por la noche

-Mas te vale que no tenga que ver nada con Hermione... ah! Antes de que tu diminuto cerebro piense en decirle algo a mi padre estarás frito ¿escuchaste?

-Oh claro, claro, ahora ¿me permitiría decirle lo que quería informarle ayer por la noche?

-Habla...

-El amo Lucius y su madre llegan exactamente...

-Draco, hijo...- se escucho tras él.

-Ahora.- dijo con cinismo desapareciendo al instante.

-¡Madre!- los ojos de Draco se abrieron como platos quería ahorcar al elfo, no sabia que hacer, sus padres lo descubrían y su castigo no seria peor que lo que hicieran con Hermione- ¿Por qué llegaron antes?

-¿No te alegra ver a tus padres?- replicó con voz firme Lucius.

-Claro, por supuesto... es solo que me sorprendieron.- el rubio miró el suelo para verificar si las huellas de la castaña que tenia en su cuarto seguían ahí, para su alivio habían desaparecido.

-Bueno decidimos pasar las fiestas contigo¿no era eso lo que nos pediste a tu padre y a mi los ultimos años?

-Si... claro es verdad, bueno que alegría me da verlos pero voy a regresar a mi alcoba por que... tengo que... ducharme, si ducharme, ahora bajo.- el rubio corrió como pudo a su cuarto, no podía creerlo, sin duda su padre era demasiado listo para descubrirlo.- ¡Hermione! Tenemos que irnos lo mas pronto posible.

-¿Qué pasa Draco? Estas pálido siéntate...

-No, no hay tiempo tenemos que irnos ahora...

-¿De que hablas, Malfoy estas asustándome

-Mis padres están en la casa, llegaron antes de lo previsto, tenemos que salir de aquí.

-¿QUÉ!

-Sshhhhh... no hagas ruido por favor, no se de que seria capaz si descubre que me acosté con una...- Draco estaba apunto de cometer un gran error, o tal vez ya lo había cometido.

-Ahh claro, ahora entiendo, que tonta fui, eso es.- Hermione sabía que el momento de desenmascarar al rubio iba a llegar pero jamas penso que ese momento estuviera acompañado de tanto dolor, Granger estaba enamorada- soy otra de tu colección, era lo único que te faltaba, una sangre sucia, muy bien Malfoy, pues la verdad es que el sentimiento es mutuo...

-¿De que hablas?

-Desde la primera noche que pase contigo sabia que no eras de fiar, gente de tu clase, de tu nivel, no puede ser sincera jamas, me creíste tonta ¿no es cierto, solo queria ver que era estar con un idiota que presume mas de lo que realmente tiene.

-¿Qué? No se a que te refieres Granger en todo caso por que aquella noche me dejaste pasar a la torre de Gryffindor eh?- el rubio comenzó a gritarle a Hermione poniéndola nerviosa y acercándose cada vez mas a ella.

-Pues yo… yo… quería devolverte el favor de haberme cargado hasta mi cuarto.

-Te cargue hasta tu cuarto por que tu me lo pediste.

-Si claro, en el salón de trofeos yo estaba dormida.

-Como sea, sabes que? No tiene caso seguir discutiendo con una sangre sucia.- Draco solo pudo sentir como la palma de Hermione se estampaba en su mejilla.

-ERES UN IDIOTA, a caso crees que me trague todo eso que paso en la escuela? se lo de la apuesta!.- los ojos grises enfurecidos del rubio cambiaron a una mirada de arrepentimiento mientras que los marrones de la castaña se cristalizaban con un odio inconfundible.

-Hermione yo…

-Aaahhh, ahora soy Hermione no, si que sabes fingir.- Granger solo quería desaparecer en ese momento de ese lugar, miró al rubio con tanta ira, decidida a huir como fuera de ahí, pero Malfoy se le adelanto y la tomo por los hombros.

-Mírame Herm jamas quise que esto resultara de esta manera, por favor perdóname... lo que te dije no es mentira, te amo, por favor créeme...

-Pero tu maldita cobardía esta por encima¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a tu padre?- dijo la castaña mirando hacia otro lado que no fueran los ojos grises que la volvían loca.

-Por favor entiéndeme.

-Entiendo... sácame de aquí... después... no quiero volver a verte nunca.

-No es eso lo que quiero¿no entiendes?

-Si no me sacas- dijo firme y regresando su mirada a la de él- te juro que gritó.

Draco no tenía opción, le hubiera encantado decirle que gritará que no le importaba con tal de quedarse con ella de seguirla amando, era imposible la idea de pasar una noche sin su cuerpo, sin su compañía, pero Hermione tenia razón, su cobardía podía mas que cualquier cosa, su padre lo tenia bajo control y ni siquiera el amor pudo darle el valor que necesitaba para enfrentarlo.

-¡Rudolff!- gritó Draco, se escucho un crash e inmediatamente un Elfo sonriente apareció a su lado.

-El ámo a recapacitado!

-Cállate! Si no quieres que haga contigo lo que te prometí... empaca las cosas de la señorita y llévala a la estación.- giró su mirada para observar por ultima vez a Hermione, quiso quitar una de las lagrimas de la mejilla de la castaña pero esta se rehuso dando un paso hacia atrás, unos segundos después Rudolff rompió el silencio.

-Listo ámo... ahora por favor dígale a su... acompañante que tome mi hombro, la llevare a la estación- Hermione se giró para ver la cínica sonrisa del elfo, tomo uno de sus hombros dirigiéndole una ultima mirada de desprecio al rubio.

-Te amo Hermione Granger- segundos después el sonido de un crash le dio la bienvenida a la antigua vida de soledad que llevaba el rubio.

Después de sentir una sensación parecida a la de una montaña rusa la castaña se encontraba en la estación del día anterior, un solo día era el que había pasado en la Mansión de los Malfoy un solo día que jamas lograría olvidar, tomo el tren de regreso a Hogsmeade mirando el gélido cristal que formaba bao a medida que avanzaba este, sintió como una lagrima fría caía por su mejilla congelando su corazón mientras la imagen de un rubio se dibujaba en su mente, esa era la ultima vez que pensaría en él.

* * *

**Hola! Bno ahora si me voy a poner las pilas jaja espero que les guste este chap que aunque es cortito es muy importante ya falta poco para el final, bno mas o menos pero por fis manden mas reviews! y lean que vida la mia escrito por mi colega y yo! Los queiro bye bye.**


	8. Que haría sin ti?

**Chap 8 **

**¿Que haría sin ti?**

Ahí estaba de nuevo, solo como siempre, sin amigos reales, con unos padres que no sentían interés por el en lo mas mínimo o que por lo menos no lo demostraban y finalmente sin el amor de su vida. Se recostó sobre su almohada con las manos en la nuca mirando al techo tratando de eludir el dolor que sentía al recordar la noche anterior, porque ha decir verdad esa había sido la mejor noche de su vida. Unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron reaccionar…

-Pasa Papá

-Y que se supone que haces ahí acostado¿no tenias que ducharte?

-Si ahora voy

-¿Crees que soy idiota?- Gritó Lucius provocando que Draco se levantara rápidamente de su cama, después de todo Hermione tenía razón, le temía a su padre.

-¿De que estas hablando papá?

-¿Quien diablos entro a esta casa sin que yo diera autorización!

-Nadie…

-¡Eres un insolente¿Cómo te atreves a mentirme? Supongo que las manchas del corredor no quieren decir nada…- a Draco le cayó un balde de agua halada al escuchar aquel comentario, el hechizo que casi mata a Hermione había dejado rastro y el lo había olvidado, en ese momento la vida de la castaña había sido lo mas importante para él.

-Papá déjame explicarte…

-¡NO! Vas a quedarte a pasar las fiestas aquí en casa decidí que era mejor que tu mamá y yo arregláramos unos asuntos con el Ministro en noche buena, tal vez así madurez y dejes de meter gentuza a esta casa!

Y sin más Lucius Malfoy cerró la puerta de la habitación, Draco no podía creerlo, corrió al amor de su vida por sus padres y ahora sus padres lo abandonan a él. Se sentó en la cama pensando que talvez seria mejor no amar a nadie para no salir lastimado, era mejor ignorar lo que sentía tal vez así lograría diluir su maldita rabia contra sus padres y el maldito odio que sentía hacia el mismo.

---------------------------------------------------

Ahí estaban de nuevo las solitarias paredes de su dormitorio, se recostó con los ojos empañados previniendo la fría navidad que le esperaba después de haber comparado que los cuentos de hadas no existen, "_como pude pensar que Draco cambiaria por mi"_ 2 cristalinas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas no quería verlo de nuevo pero es que era tan complicado evadir a alguien que ves todos los días, trataría de hacerlo lo que restara del año, el ultimo año en Hogwarts y después podría seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado, como anhelaba dejar de sentir ese maldito dolor en el pecho, era insoportable, una mezcla entre rabia y tristeza.

Decidió caminar un rato por el castillo tal vez eso la distraería, salio por el retrato de la señora gorda y camino de nuevo por los pasillos que alguna vez fueron testigo de las locuras que hacia por el rubio.

-Menuda navidad eh?

Hermione giró para ver quien era el dueño de la voz. El corazón le dio un salto al ver a un pelirrojo mirándola dulcemente.

-Ron¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues veraz, mis padres están demasiado ocupados con un viaje planeado por los gemelos, se las dan de ricos y querían regalarles algo de navidad, y pues están en París.

-Harry también esta aquí?

-Mmmm no- el rubor del pelirrojo se había vuelto tan evidente como el color de su pelo

-Ginny?

-Noup

-Entonces solo estas tú, y ellos?

-Ok ok ya basta de interrogatorios Granger.

La castaña se puso pálida al escuchar a Ron hablar como Draco no podía creer que cualquier cosa le recordara al rubio.

Flash Back

-Estas loco Ron? Que crees que mama diga cuando le mencione que te vas a quedar solo en el colegio el día de Navidad.

-Oye es mi ultimo año en Hogwarts y me gustaría pasar el mayor tiempo posible en el colegio.

-Jajaja! Si claro si a ti lo que mas te gusta del colegio son sus vacaciones, mama no se va a tragar eso tan fácil.

-Bueno ya! Me vas a ayudar o no?

-Esta bien, pero Harry?

-Tu y yo sabemos muy bien la respuesta a eso hermanita, Feliz Navidad!

-Y el pelirrojo regreso a su dormitorio pensativo y nervioso al pensar en las posibles fallas de su plan.

Fin Flash Back

-Bueno y ¿te vas a quedar ahí parada? Ven vamos por algo de comida que muero de hambre- el pelirrojo moría de miedo por la reacción de la chica, le extendió la mano.

-Yo… es que…- Hermione no sabía que hacer parecía que Ron le había caído del cielo era una distracción perfecta para dejar de pensar en Malfoy pero quería mucho a Weasley como para lastimarlo de nuevo.

-Mañana es Navidad Herm y no puedes aislarte del mundo, si estas triste lo que necesitas es compañía.

-Triste? De que hablas?

-Te conozco mas de lo que crees, anda vamos que ya no siento mi estomago.- lo había logrado, por fin arranco una sonrisa de aquel rostro que anhelaba tanto tener cerca después de tanto tiempo.

-Esta bien- la chica tomo su mano y sintió como la calidez de Ron le recorría la gélida alma que un rubio había dejado hace unas horas.

En la noche de navidad Ron fue por Hermione al dormitorio para que bajaran juntos a cenar, cuando abrió la puerta el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la chica iba muy casual pero al parecer llevaba un poco de brillo en los labios que la hacían ver como un sueño, moría de nervios no quería arruinar nada, la tomo de la mano y bajaron juntos al comedor.

La cena paso como agua, todo el tiempo reían recordando viejas anécdotas del colegio, se sentaron frente a la chimenea de la sala común y Hermione recargo la cabeza en el hombro de Ron.

-Oye Ron… puedo preguntarte algo?

-Dime...

-Porque nunca pasamos tiempo a solas así? Quiero decir, todo este tiempo en Hogwarts juntos y creo que nunca había disfrutado tanto el tiempo contigo como ahora

-Jaja eso es cierto pero hey! Lo importante es que te la estas pasando bien no?

-Si bastante… emmm bueno de todas maneras creo que ya es un poco tarde, creo que iré a dormir- la castaña se levanto del sillón y no dio mas que tres pasos cuando escucho…

-De verdad tienes que irte?

-Pues… yo… - no dijo nada, solo tomo asiento a un costado de Ron y lo miro fijamente, el no era Draco ni siquiera se parecía un poco, era tierno, menos superficial y habían pasado ya 7 años de estar a su lado… cuanto lo iba a extrañar, nunca se puso a pensar que pasaría si lo dejara de ver por un año entero, una lagrima cayó por su mejilla y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba sobre los labios de uno de sus mejores amigos. Eran dulces y suaves, temblaba de miedo pero sabia que era correspondida, el pelirrojo la abrazó mientras se besaban.

-Por que tardaste tanto en hacerlo?- preguntaba Ron mientras se seguían besando.

-Es que… no se que haría sin ti

Se recostaron un poco sobre el sofá, Ron ya se encontraba sobre Hermione, paró de besarla por un momento para mirarla y observar su cabello, ese alborotado cabello que ahora era mas largo a comparación de la primera vez que lo observo, menos alborotado definitivamente, ojos marrones que reflejaban el crepitar de la atmosfera causado por las llamas de la chimenea, era inexplicablemente hermosa, se sonrieron un poco después de todo estaban en confianza y ya nada los limitaba, solo querían seguir experimentando aquel nuevo momento, el aroma de Ron volvía loca a Hermione, su piel su cabello, sus ojos… Draco salió por un instante de su mente y eso la tenia feliz, no sabía si era por resentimiento o porque estaba en los brazos de su mejor amigo y eso le daba tanta seguridad, volvió a sus labios, beso sus mejillas, su frente, revolvió su cabello mientras el recorría lentamente su cuello con sus dedos y después con su boca… Ron se detuvo ahí cuando noto que rozar el cuello de la castaña la hacía vibrar, temblar de pies a cabeza, solo respirar cerca de el era como conocer el cielo y regresar de él con vida, ya no había más nada que esconder, solo demostrar cuanto se necesitaban uno del otro.

**Hola hola! perdon por tardar en publicar pero bno quienes sigan leyendo la historia ojala lean este chap y manden review! jeje la universidad me tiene frita pero esta semaniux de vacas aprovechare para seguir actualizando, bsos bye bye!**


End file.
